


Happiness Begins

by UselessGay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Margaery is a Goddess, Masterbation, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sansa Stark is Everything, Sibling Bonding, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Thirsty Sansaery, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessGay/pseuds/UselessGay
Summary: Sansa lands herself a new job and instantly develops a crush on one of her co-workers, not ideal, but theres no harm in making friends right?Margaery is immediately drawn to the new woman in the office and can't help but flirt, but is it wise to pursue someone from work?Basically just an excuse for me to bring to life all my favourite modern au Game of Thrones fantasies.Quite heavy on the Stark siblings and their ridiculous antics - though all other characters/pairings are still only background characters.Once the smut starts, it never really stops.





	1. Oh, this is going to be fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I'm new here, well new to writing anyway. Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes, they're not my strong suit. Also, apologies if the story itself is awful, this is my first attempt at writing anything... Enjoy and let me know what you guys think x

Sansa Stark had joined the team a couple of weeks ago now and Margaery would be lying to herself if she said she hadn’t been thinking of the gorgeous redhead ever since. The young northerner was truly fascinating, she’d made quite the impression on the office already, so poised and polite, often sweet, but not at all afraid to stick up for what she felt was right. The young wolf definitely wasn’t afraid to bite when provoked and Margaery found it incredibly alluring.

She watched from her office as a dark haired woman embraced the beautiful redhead she had become so infatuated with. The dark haired woman was attractive, a little short and androgynous for her tastes but she could see the appeal. A rush of jealousy ran through her as she tried to figure out the nature of their relationship, it was obvious that the two were close but it all seemed rather platonic, or at least Margaery hoped it was. Before she could give it another thought the southern rose found herself approaching Sansa’s office as the redhead packed up her things for the day, the mystery woman now waiting impatiently by the elevators for her friend? Girlfriend? Margaery was dying to know.

She reached Sansa’s open office door she gave it a gentle tap to alert the other woman that she was there. Upon hearing it the redhead immediately lifted her head and smiled.

“Margaery, Hi. Is there something you need before I go?”

“Oh no, I just wanted to thank you again for you’re help earlier” she lied. She hadn’t given much thought to what she’d say once she reached the other woman’s office.

Before the redhead could reply her curiosity got the better of her, “wouldn’t want to keep that beautiful woman other there waiting. Girlfriend?”

Sansa’s face screwed up in disgust “Gods no! Sister.”

Margaery chuckled lightly, mentally slapping herself, “my apologies, you look nothing a like.”

“That’s alright. Easy mistake to make I suppose” Sansa offered with a light chuckle of her own. 

The brunette was beyond relieved to hear that not only was the mystery woman Sansa’s sister but also that the redhead showed no sign of being thrown by the mention of dating another woman. Judging by the way Sansa’s glances lingered a little too long on Margaery when she thought no one was looking the brunette had suspected that the woman’s preferences tend towards the same sex but one can never be too sure of these things. 

“Big plans for tonight then?” The southern rose asked out of genuine interest.

“Not really, we’re just going to head to the bar across the road to grab a drink with a few others”. The northern beauty paused for a moment before adding, “Would you like to join us?”

The brunette was a little taken aback by the invite but smiled none the less, no harm in getting to know a new co-worker she reasoned with herself. “Sure. That would be lovely.”

The tension between the two was undeniable, Margaery found herself getting caught up in those stunning blue eyes, she could just imagine them staring down at her as she positioned her head between pale white thighs... Gods the things she wanted to do to this woman, the things she wanted this woman to do to her... The thoughts alone sent chills down her spine. Snapping out of it, the southerner insisted that Sansa go on ahead and that she would meet them there once she had packed up for the day.

Sansa gave a slight nod in response, “see you over there then” she smiled. 

As they both exited her office, the redhead swiftly moved to join her sister by the elevators, the younger Stark clearly growing more and more impatient. 

Margaery remained stood by the entrance of the office as she watched the slightly younger woman walk away. She couldn’t help let her eyes linger on the redheads toned behind, the form fitting trousers she wore doing wonders for her shapely ass and ridiculously long legs. As if catching herself she quickly averted her eyes up and found she was being watched by Sansa’s sister. The small brunette shot her a knowing grin.

“Who’s that?” Arya asked her sister once she’d reached her.

“Margaery Tyrell” Sansa replied simply.

Arya lifted an eyebrow as if to say that explains everything. Sansa hadn't shared much about her new job with the family so far, but the name 'Margaery Tyrell' had defiantly come up a few times.

“She’s actually going to meet us at the bar in a bit.” The redhead continued.

The younger Stark sister grinned at that, “oh, this is going to be fun” she declared.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

   
The Stark sisters entered the bar to find it was already fairly busy with very few empty tables, it was a Friday evening after all. Luckily for them the rest of their party had already arrived, seated in a corner booth big enough for everyone. At said table sat their brother Robb, his husband Theon, and Theon’s sister Yara.

“You didn’t tell me Yara was coming” Sansa muttered a little harshly.

Arya shrugged in response, “I didn’t know”.

Sansa wasn’t a massive fan of Theon's sister, whenever Yara decided to join them she spent 90% of her time hitting on the redhead and the other 10% making crude jokes. What if Margeary mistook them for a thing, or worse, what if Yara decided to dedicate her entire night to hitting on Margeary instead. It was extremely likely given Yara’s self proclaimed 'alpha lesbian' status, not to mention that the young Tyrell woman was ridiculously attractive.

Sansa groaned inwardly, “come on, I need a drink” she declared as she tugged her younger sister towards the bar.

Once getting the bartenders attention they ordered their drinks, a pint of pale ale for Arya and a glass of dornish red for Sansa. They patiently waited for their drinks as Arya broke the silence , “so, Margaery Tyrell?”

“What about her?”

“You like her.”

“She’s a very likeable person” Sansa stated as though there were nothing more too it.

Arya simply hummed in response.

“Don’t do that, you know I hate it.”

The brunette simply responded with a sickly sweet smile.

The older Stark rolled her eyes, “you’re rather strange and annoying, you know that?”

“So you keep saying” Arya replied in a sing song voice as she took a sip of her pint and made her way towards the rest of the group, leaving her older sister behind to pay the bill. Sansa simply rolled her eyes again before handing over cash as she thanked the bartender.

Once she reached the table full of her friends and family, Sansa greeted everyone warmly, well mostly everyone, Yara only received a brief ‘hello’ and a nod of the head, the Greyjoy woman didn’t seem to mind though, simply giving the redhead a once over followed by a smug smile before she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Before the conversation even really got started Sansa noticed the stunning brunette that had been occupying her thoughts enter the bar. With a small wave of her hand she beckoned the slightly older woman over to where they were seated. Margaery shot her one of her signature smiles, more of a smirk really, and motioned that she would be over once she had bought herself a drink. Unknown to Margaery, Sansa couldn’t help but keep her eyes on her the entire time she was at the bar. The woman really was stunning, always so well put together no matter what the occasion, incredibly smart too, not to mention undeniably sexy. Sansa truly admired her, even envied her a little, she wished she had the same level of confidence as the southern rose.

“Who’s that?” Robb asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

“Sansa’s crush” Arya stated bluntly.

“She’s hot!” Theon pitched in.

“What do we know about her so far?” Robb questioned further. The question was aimed at his youngest sister as the other one clearly wasn’t paying any attention.

Arya adjusted herself as though getting into character as she delivered her best Sansa impression, “Her name is Margeary Tyrell and she’s the smartest, most beautiful, most amazing woman to ever walk the earth!”

The entire table erupted with laughter.

Having realised she had missed the entire conversation, Sansa turned her attention back to her family, ‘wait, what’s so funny? What are we talking about?”

“Oh just your undeniable thirst for Margaery Tyrell” her brother replied earning himself another round of giggles from the others.

“Don’t you start” the redhead warned. “She’s just a work colleague. I’m new to the office, I need to make friends.” 

“Mm, friends…” Arya hummed behind a knowing grin.

Sansa gave her a stern look that channelled their mother, even the slightest presence of Catelyn Stark was enough to shut her annoying little sister up. 

A moment later Margaery arrived at the table, drink in hand, whisky, neat, Sansa made a mental note to add ‘unpredictable’ to her ever growing list of things she liked about the southern beauty.

Ignoring the mischievous grins that had returned to her families faces Sansa shuffled along, motioning for Margeary to take the seat next to her. “You made it” she half whispered.

“I said I’d be here didn’t I?” Margaery shot back with a wink as she scooted into the booth, only stopping when she was mere inches away from the gorgeous northerner, their thighs brushing ever so slightly. 

The redhead swallowed a gulp, she’d never been in such close quarters with her office crush before, her heart beat quickened... Seven hells, if this is what happened when the brunette innocently brushed up against her she could only imagine how good it would feel to have the southern beauty pressed up against her fully, panting and moaning... 

Quickly gathering her wits she began introducing everyone to one another, “Everyone this is Margaery. Margaery this is my sister Arya, My brother Robb and his better half Theon”.

Before anyone could get so much as a ‘hello’ in Robb clutched dramatically as his chest, “better half? Lady Stark you wound me!”

“I fought bravely at the battle of Winterfell and this is how you repay me?” he continued.

“Fear not as I will forever cherish your bravery my love” Theon declared as he lent in to peck his husband on the lips.

“Gross” Arya muttered.

Margaery chuckled at the siblings antics, while Sansa groaned in annoyance. “As you can see they are all slightly deranged”.

“Is that so Lady Stark? Awfully cruel of you to refer to your loved ones in such a manner” she played along, her signature smirk firmly in place.

“Oh, I like her” Robb and Theon agreed in union.

Sansa simply stared at the brunette in awe, in the short time they had known each other the redhead had quickly learnt that Margaery was a notorious flirt but she had never seen her act quite so playful before. The northerner automatically adored this new side of the Tyrell woman.

Just as Sansa was about to speak Yara reappeared at the table, shoving her way into the side of the booth opposite the redhead.

“Sorry I took so long, got distracted by a fit girl over at the pool table, crackin’ arse on her!”

“Yara Greyjoy, always such a pleasure.”

As if only just noticing Margaery’s presence at the table, Yara did a double take before responding…

“Well shit. If it isn’t the ‘Sapphic Goddess’ herself.”

“You two know each other?” Theon asked in confusion.

“We went to uni together” Margaery replied, polite as ever.

“This one here was my biggest competition with the ladies. Pain in my arse quite frankly. Still up to your old tricks Tyrell?”

The conversation was interrupted by Arya’s uncontrollable laughter “Oh man, this night really is going to be fun”…


	2. I hate you all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shenanigans at the bar continue, as does the mutual pining and flirting...
> 
> Also, introducing precious Gendry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for such positive feedback! So glad you guys are enjoying it! I Just hope I can keep it up.. Here goes x

Despite the unexpected appearance from her former rival and the slightly cringe worthy retelling of her uni days, Margaery was truly enjoying her night. Even with the slightly questionable company they keep, The Stark’s were a refreshing addition to her otherwise dull Friday evening, their constant banter and bickering was enough to keep anyone entertained for hours. She honestly couldn’t recall the last time she had this much fun with anyone other than her own brother Loras, and her oldest friend, who just so happened to be her brothers boyfriend, Renly.

In the space of a couple of hours, the southern rose had learnt a fair deal about Sansa and her family. Her personal favourite being the reasoning behind the ‘Lady Stark’ nickname. After being brought up in conversation several more times, Sansa begrudgingly explained that the nickname stemmed from when the she was much younger and used to force her siblings to play what she referred to as ‘The Seven Kingdoms’. The redhead named herself Lady of Winterfell, the Queen in the North, while her siblings served as noble knights and lords, fighting in her honour. Margaery found the whole thing adorable, reminding the embarrassed redhead of her own silly nickname and assuring the northern beauty that it could be worse.

When a minor lull in rowdy antics occurred, Sansa turned her body slightly towards Margaery as if to block the others from their conversation. “If I had known I was going to be in the presence or a sapphic Goddess I would have prepared myself” she teased quietly.

Margaery chuckled lightly as she quirked an eyebrow suggestively, “a rather ridiculous nickname I know, but accurate none the less.”

“Modesty suits you.”

The brunette smiled at that, it wasn’t often that she came across a woman that could match her wits.

“I hope you don’t think less of me because of my history with women” suddenly turning serious. She wasn’t quite sure why she cared what Sansa thought of her after hour activities, others opinions on the matter had never bothered her before.

“Why would I think less of you? Women should be able to do whatever they want, with whoever they want, without judgement.” The redhead stated firmly.

There was that wolf again, head strong and fierce, the northern beauty was quickly becoming Margaery’s idea of the perfect woman. What she wouldn’t give to have the young wolf howl her name as she worked her up, running her hands over every inch of the redheads undoubtably gorgeous body. 

The two were briefly startled by a loud cheer from the rest of the group, they appeared to be playing some game that required Theon to down his pint.

“I’m sorry for the Northern invasion.” Sansa laughed, keeping her attention on the southern rose.

“I honestly hadn’t expected you to say yes when I asked you to join us” she continued.

“Why ever would I turn down such an offer?” Margaery replied with a playful tone in her voice.

“You don’t know me...”

“I know enough.” She had meant it in her usual light, flirtatious manor but it came out far more earnest than she had intended.

The redhead smiled even brighter than usual in response.

Margaery tried desperately not to get caught up in the warm, tingling sensation that flooded her body at the mere site of the younger woman’s smile. Blaming it on the alcohol in her system she continued to assure the northern beauty…

“Besides, there’s no need to apologise, I’m enjoying my evening. Truly.”

“Really?” The other woman asked in disbelief, “my family aren’t too crazy?”

“Every family is a little crazy. I happen to quite like yours.”

“Hm. You say that now but you haven’t met the rest of the pack.”

“Good Gods! There’s more of you?” Margaery teased in fake horror.

The redhead chuckled in response, “six of us to be exact, seven if you include Theon.”

Margeary adored the way Sansa’s face lite up she talked about her family, for all the woman’s talk of them being crazy you could tell she was proud of them. The warm, tingling sensation returned causing the brunette to excuse herself for a second, claiming she needed to use the bathroom. Really she just needed a breather to gather her thoughts.

Margaery stared down at the sink for a second before splashing water on her face, as she straightened up she felt someone approach her from beside.

“Trying it on with Sansa Stark I see.”

Margaery groaned in annoyance, she came into the bathroom for a moment to herself, not to be ambushed by Yara Greyjoy.

“Can’t say I blame you. She’s a ten out of ten that one.”

Something in Margaery didn’t like hearing the islander talk about Sansa that way.

“Do you ever get tired of hearing yourself speak?”

Yara pretended to mull the question over for a second before smirking, “nope, never. So tell me Tyrell, what’s the game plan?”

Margaery tilted her head slightly as if to ask Yara what she was referring too.

“Oh come on, don’t tell me that the whole co-workers just getting to know each other thing is legit.”

“Hate to spoil your fun Greyjoy, but it is. I simply wish to get to know Sansa a little better, hopefully become her friend.” It wasn’t a total lie. Sure she found the young Stark woman incredibly attractive, and sometimes she got a little carried away with her thoughts and flirtatious ways, but ultimately she knew it was a bad idea to get involved with someone she worked with.

“Bullshit! Just admit you want to fuck her. I bet she…”

Margaery interrupted, not allowing her rival to finish that thought, “Always nice seeing you Yara, hopefully one of these days you’ll finally grow up and we’ll be able to have a civil conversation.”

She gave her appearance a once over before exiting the bathroom, heading straight for the bar.  
   
______________________________________________________________________________________  
   
“Margeary!!” Robb and Theon shouted in union as they noticed the brunette heading towards them. The married couple stood arm in arm, happily swaying back and further as they waited to get served.

“Gods, they’re embarrassing.” Sansa acknowledged as she watched the interaction from where she was still sat at the table, just her and Arya remaining.

“Poor sods can’t hold their booze” her sister offered.

Sansa chuckled at that, it was a well known fact that regardless of what the Stark men would have everyone believe, it was the woman in the family that could out drink the rest.

“Are you gonna go for it?” Arya suddenly asked.

“What?” The redhead replied, a little confused.

“With Margaery,” her sister continued as though that part had been blatantly obvious.

“I Can’t.”

“Why not? She’s clearly into you.”

“She’s like that with everyone, it’s just her nature.” Sansa tried to reason. As much as she enjoyed being on the receiving end of the woman in questions flirting, she didn’t like to read too much into it.

“Not true, and also not an answer.”

"We work together,” the redhead tired again.

“So? It’s not like she’s your boss.”

“Even so, it’s inappropriate. What if it all goes horribly wrong? I’d be stuck in an extremely awkward situation. This job could mean big things for me, I need to stay focused, make a good impression.”

Arya hummed as if realising her older sister had a point, “I suppose like father always says, don’t shit where you eat.”

Sansa laughed loudly at that, “that’s not exactly how he puts it but basically yeah.”

The rest of the group returned to the table, drinks for everyone in hand.

Margaery presented Sansa’s glass to her, “your wine, your grace” she teased before once again scooting in next to her.

“I hate you all” the redhead stated in a deadpan voice.

Distracted by everyones laughter Sansa didn’t notice Margeary lean into her side and whisper, “I'm only teasing. I think it’s sweet, I promise”.

Before the redhead could really register what had happened the brunette had already pulled back, rejoining the groups conversation. Unable to hide the blush that crept into her cheeks, Sansa kept her eyes straight ahead, took a big sip of wine, and just prayed that none of her family members noticed how red her face had turned.

 

What felt like moments later, time really did fly when having fun, the bartender called last orders. Rather than get one last drink the group decided to call it quits. Yara had already peeled off hours prior to go meet a ‘fuck buddy’ and Robb and Theon were barely able to stand as it was. Shuffling out of the bar one by one Sansa noticed a slight wobble in her own step, maybe she was a little intoxicated after all.

“You okay there?” Margaery teased before stumbling slightly herself.

“No worse than you,” the redhead shot back with a teasing tone of her own.

“I’ll admit, it’s been awhile since I drank so much. You northerners really know how to handle your liquor.”

“Tell that to my brother…”

They both laughed as they watched Robb trip over his own feet and land in Theon’s arms.

“How are you getting home?” Sansa asked, once again turning her attention back to the stunning woman beside her.

“Oh, I’ll just get an Uber.” The brunette replied pulling her phone from her jacket pocket.

“Don’t bother, the serge price is insane” Arya offered having already checked. “I’ll just ring Gendry, he’ll come pick us up.”

Earlier in the night Margaery had learnt that Gendry was Arya’s longterm boyfriend.

“Is it not a little late to disturb him?” The southerner asked in genuine concern.

Arya simply shrugged as if to say ‘what of it’ before walking a little further down the road, phone held to her ear.

“The boys a saint. How my sister ever managed to convince him to date her is beyond me.” Sansa pitched in.

“I heard that!” Her younger sister yelled back.

“I wasn’t trying to be quiet!”

 

After what felt like hours of struggling to keep her bother and his husband in one spot, Sansa was relieved to see Gendry’s car pull up outside the bar. The young man swiftly got out of the drivers seat while shaking his head at the state of the group.

“Can’t let you lot go anywhere” he laughed as he helped Robb and Theon into the backseat on the passengers side. Once the couple were settled, Gendry turned his attention back to the three women still stood on the pavement.

“Oh I don’t think we’ve met, Gendry” he smiled, extending his arm out, offering a hand shake.

“Margaery, nice to meet you.” The brunette replied politely, shaking the young mans hand.

“First time out with the wolf pack?” He asked with a wide grin. 

The southerner nodded in response, “it’s been quite the evening” she added in a light, playful tone.

The younger of the Stark sisters now stood at the passengers side of the car, “babe, enough with the pleasantries. I’m starving!” She interrupted.

The feisty brunette then opened the car door and slide effortlessly into the front seat. Gendry just laughed at his girlfriends antics before opening the door behind the drivers seat, politely holding it open for the remaining two woman.

“He really is a saint”, Margaery whispered into Sansa ear, causing them both to giggle. 

As if only just realising there wasn’t enough room in the car for the six them, Margeary insisted that she didn’t mind paying extra for an Uber. Sansa however, refused to leave her to wait on her own, earning another impatient outburst of hunger from Arya. The southerner soon realised she was fighting a losing battle so quickly gave in and shuffled into what remained of the backseat. Gendry’s car was a fair size but with four in the back it was a snug fit, Sansa found herself practically on top of Margaery. 

“Sorry about this” the redhead apologised.

“I’ve been in much worse situations” the brunette assured, her signature smirk plastered on her face.

They continued the rest of the journey in comfortable silence, everyone too tired to make conversation. Sansa spent the entire car ride thinking about what it would be like to kiss the woman that sat beside/beneath her. To straddle Margaery’s lap properly and kiss her soft, inviting lips, to gently massage the brunettes tongue with her own, to pull quiet moans from other woman’s lips as they got carried away...

As if on queue to save the redhead from her thoughts the car came to a holt, they had arrived at the address Margaery had given Gendry prior to setting off. Sansa opened the door and stepped out onto the pavement to allow her crush to exit the vehicle. Before reentered the car the redhead stood by the open door, now face to face with the southern rose…

“Thank you for tonight. I was beginning to worry that I wouldn’t make any friends at the office” she admitted shyly.

“No need to thank me. Starting a new job can be daunting but you’re doing great.” The brunette smiled before she added, “wise of you to befriend the best the office has to offer.”

“Modest as ever” the redhead joked.

They both laughed lightly before locking eyes with one another. The tension between them ran high, Sansa could have sworn she saw Margaery’s eyes briefly flitter down to her lips before the brunette leant in and kissed the redhead softly on the cheek.

“Goodnight Lady Stark” she smiled before retreating towards the entrance of her apartment building.

Sansa’s entire body buzzed as she reentered the car. Her ‘just friends’ plan was already proving to be more difficult that she had anticipated. Lost in her own thoughts the redhead barely registered the drive to her own home, realising they had already arrived outside her flat she said her goodbyes and thanked Gendry for the ride before exiting the car. As she was about to close the car door the remaining passengers all shouted out to her…

“Good night Lady Stark!” They mocked in a chorus of sappy, love sick tones.

“I hate you all” she stated for the second time before slamming the car door shut.


	3. Take me home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having spent time with the Starks, it's now Sansa's turn to hang out with Margaery's friends and family. The night takes a rather unexpected turn...
> 
> Queue, Loras and Renly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to move things along a little quicker than I had originally intended.. Enjoy (hopefully) X 
> 
> And thanks again for all you're positive feedback!

Margaery and Sansa had become fast friends since the night at the bar. In the few weeks that followed they quickly fell into a routine of shared lunches in each others offices, drinks after work, casual dinners, and frequent messages full of playful banter. There was just one problem, Margaery was finding it harder and harder to keep her feelings in check and her hands to herself. She tried to fight her ever growing infatuation by battling her urges with gentle gestures - a link of the arm, stroke of the leg, kiss of the check, all in hopes that the thrill of simply being close to the northern beauty would eventually fade. So far, no such luck. 

The southern rose returned from her final meeting of the day to find her oldest friend patiently sat waiting in her office, aimlessly flicking through his phone. 

“Renly, what a lovely surprise,” the brunette said as she made her way to her desk chair, slipping out of her heels and taking a seat. 

She was exhausted from her day, from her entire week really, it was already 6pm on a Friday and she still had a lot to do before she could pack up for the day.

“You never visit me at the office, I’m shocked to learn you even know which one is mine.” She added, her tone whimsical as ever. 

Her friend grinned in response, “a lovely redhead showed me the way. She seemed quite smitten at the simple mention of your name.” 

Margaery couldn’t hide the small smile that came to her own face at the mention of Sansa. 

“Not all that dissimilar to that very expression” Renly pointed out, waving his finger in her general direction. 

“Oh stop.” She defended, lightly shaking her head as if to suggest her friend was being ridiculous. 

“I’ve got to say Marge, I’ve never seen you act like this about anyone before. All those dates you two go on, have you even kissed her yet?”

She signed. “I have told you and my idiot brother time and time again, it’s not like that. Sansa and I are just friends.” 

“You know, I recall you being a much better at lying than this.” 

Margaery simply rolled her eyes, too tired from her day to keep fighting her friend on the issue. 

“Not that I don’t enjoy being grilled about my none existent love life, but why are you here?” 

“Oh, you’re darling grandmother stopped by the flat and I needed an escape. You’d think after ten years she would have run out of insults…” 

Margaery laughed whole heartedly at that, there was no denying her grandmother’s distaste for Renly and it entertained her no end. 

“The moment my grandmother runs out of outrageous things to say is the moment the world ends.”

“Mm” her friend acknowledged in agreement. “She’ll out live us all” he joked, though it was hard to believe that something as simple as old age was enough to bring a woman like Olenna Tyrell to her end. 

The door to Margaery’s office suddenly opened. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I should have knocked. I’ll come back later.” The redhead insisted before attempting to retreat. 

“Sansa darling, don’t be silly, come in.” The brunette called after her, earning herself a mischievous grin from Renly. 

In return, Margaery shot him a stern, pointed look as if to say ‘don’t start’. She then turned her attention back to Sansa, her expression immediately softened.

“Sansa, this is my oldest friend Renly, I believe you two met earlier.” 

“Briefly. It’s nice to officially meet you,” the redhead smiled, polite as ever as she took the seat beside Renly. 

“Like wise” the bearded man offered with a smile of his own. 

“Margaery has told me so much about you and Loras.”

“Well that’s worrying…” he joked. “Though speaking of that handsome man of mine, him and I are having a little get together tomorrow night. Just a few friends round for dinner, If you’re not already busy would you like to join us? Margaery will be there of course.”

Sansa looked over at Margaery, silently checking for any signs that might indicate that the brunette didn’t want her there. They had been spending a lot of time together recently, Sansa would hate to think that her new friend was already sick of her. When greeted with nothing but a bright smile, she agreed with a smile of her own, “I’d love to.” 

“Wonderful” Renly stated cheerfully. “Margaery will give you the details”, he continued before turning his attention back to his closest friends.

“Marge dear, I must go. Loras will banish me to the guest room if I leave him alone with Olenna much longer” he half joked. 

“Any chance of an appearance from the golden grandchild to help take the heat off?” He added hopefully. 

Margaery chuckled lightly, “I’m afraid you’ll have to fend for yourselves tonight. I still have a lot of work to do before I can leave.” 

“Worth a try…” he shrugged, gathering himself to leave. 

“Good luck old friend”, the brunette woman teased as she hugged her friend goodbye. 

“I look forward to seeing you both tomorrow” he stated before exiting the office, closing the door behind him. 

For the first time that day the two women found themselves alone, their schedules too busy to stop for lunch together. Margaery remained seated at her desk as she took in the woman before her. The younger woman’s endless supply of perfectly fitted office attire, so strong and sexy, was becoming a problem for the brunette, one glance in the northern beauty’s direction and she could barely concentrate.

“Well I came in here to see if you wanted to grab dinner, but I see you have your hands full.”

Pulled from her thoughts, Margaery signed, “unfortunately so.” 

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a little disappointed that she wouldn’t be able to spend her evening with the stunning northerner. 

“But I’ll see you tomorrow” the redhead reminded her, putting a smile back on the brunettes face. 

“Should I bring anything?” Sansa added.

“Just your gorgeous self.” 

“How original. Haven’t heard that one before... ” the northern beauty teased. 

Margaery gasped in fake shock, “Lady Stark, You offend me! I merely wish to compliment your beauty.”

Sansa laughed, shaking her head at the brunettes antics. Deciding not to distract the southern rose any further she got up and turned to leave. 

“Get back to work you.” 

“Farewell m’lady!” The brunette called after her, hearing the redhead laugh again as she walked away. Margaery couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face. Sansa Stark was like no one she’d ever met before, she wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep up this facade of ‘just friends’. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  

Sansa was nervous, ridiculously so considering she was simply meeting a friends family. She questioned whether she could truly keep referring to Margaery as ‘just a friend’ at this point... Her little crush had sky rocketed over the passed couple of weeks, all the lunches and dinners they shared were starting to feel more and more like dates, only without the added benefit of a kiss at the end. The redhead tried not to dwell on the matter as she checked over her outfit for the millionth time. It was perfectly normal to want to look nice for her friend and make a good first impression on said friends family. Perfectly normal indeed. 

Sansa reached the address she was given in no time at all, Margaery had offered to pick her up but turns out she only leaved a short walk away from Loras and Renly’s apartment building. As she reached the front door of their flat, about to knock, the door flung open, revealing none other than the woman currently occupying her every thought. 

“Sansa darling, you look stunning as ever.” Margaery greeted, followed by a kiss on the cheek. 

Sansa had quickly gotten used to the brunettes affectionate greetings and yet they continued to thrill her all the same. 

“Thank you. So do you.” She smiled, trying her best not to blush.

Margaery stepped aside, gesturing for Sansa to come in. Before the redhead could take in her new surroundings a handsome young man the spitting image of Margaery, only a year or so older, came bounding towards her. 

“You must be Sansa, welcome. So lovely to meet you! Marge said you were gorgeous but she really didn’t do you justice” he beamed, shooting the redhead a wink.

“Brother, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were trying to steal another one of my dates.”

Sansa tried desperately not to over think Margaery’s use of the word ‘date’ and focus on the rest of what had been said. Her look of confusion must have been evident as the brunette began to explain without being asked… 

“Renly was originally my boyfriend and Loras here stole him out from under me!”

“Oh please, we all know that at no point did you have any desire to be on top of Renly.” 

Margaery chuckled, “Even I can’t argue with that.” 

“Wait, did I just witness the great Margaery Tyrell be bested in an argument?” Sansa teased in disbelief. 

If there was one thing the northern beauty had learnt over the passed few weeks, it’s that Margaery was rather stubborn and extremely hard to best in an argument, even when over something as simple as paying the bill. 

Loras linked arms with Sansa, “Oh, we’re going to get along just fine” he stated as he dragged the redhead further into the apartment. 

Dinner turned out to be a smaller group than Sansa had expected. Across from her sat Loras, Renly and a seemingly delightful woman named Brienne, to her right sat Margaery and to her left, a guy named Pea? Pod? She wasn’t too sure but she didn’t like to ask as he didn’t seem to want to speak much. 

The redhead automatically adored Margaery’s close nit of friends and family. Brienne, though quite reserved, had some fascinating stories, and as it turned out, when Pod (she eventually caved and asked him to repeat his name) did speak, he came out with some brilliant one-liners. It was Loras and Renly however, who suppled everyone with endless amounts of entertainment. Their favourite topic of conversation tonight being Margaery and all of her embarrassing secrets. Sansa particularly liked the idea of Margaery’s ‘rebel phase’, the image of her crush with half a shaved head was a surprisingly hot one. 

Having insisted on helping clear the table Sansa found herself alone in the kitchen with Margeary. 

“I swear my idiot bother doesn’t know what’s good for him” the brunette mumbled. 

The ‘let’s all pile on Margaery’ game seemed to be wearing a little thin for the southerners liking. Sansa had never seen this side of Margaery before. The brunette could joke with the best of them, but as the night grew tired she seemed a little deflated, distant almost. Something was off. 

“Margaery,” the redhead placed a gently hand against the other woman’s lower back, “is everything okay?”

Margaery immediately stopped what she was doing and turned to face the woman beside her. 

“Everything is fine darling.”

Something in the redhead didn’t quite believe her, at the risk of sounding needy she tried again, “did I do something wrong?” 

“God no. You’ve done nothing wrong!” The brunette replied immediately, this time with complete sincerity. 

When Margaery fell silent, offering up no form of explanation Sansa attempted to change the subject… 

“I was nervous about tonight you know, about coming here.”

“Why ever were you nervous?” 

“Bar your grandmother, these are the people that matter most to you. I wanted to make a good first impression” she admitted shyly. 

The brunettes smile returned to her face. “You are ever so sweet, has anyone ever told you that?”

“You actually, several times.” 

Both women chuckled, the mood much lighter than before. 

They stood for another moment in silence, their eyes locked in a intense but comfortable stare. Sansa imagined what it would be like to simply reach out and kiss the stunning woman in front of her. Her heart beat quickened at the mere thought of it… 

“Margaery, I…” 

She was cut off by a pair of lips against her own. Not just any lips, Margaery’s lips. The woman she had an undeniable crush on was kissing her and she was stood doing nothing in return. As if only just catching up with her own thoughts, Sansa began to press her lips against the other woman’s. What started out as sweet and chaste soon turned passionate and desperate. Sansa buried her fingers into curly brown locks as she deepened the kiss, weeks of pent up frustration slipped out as their tongues battled for dominance. 

“Shit.” 

The two woman jumped apart abruptly, their eyes landing on the intruder as they attempted to catch their breath. 

“I’m so sorry. I was sent in for more wine and I thought Renly might start a war if I returned empty handed” Pod explained in a hurry.

He grabbed the nearest bottle of wine, not caring what it was as he quickly turned, once again leaving Sansa and Margaery alone in the kitchen. 

They turned their attention back to one another, neither of them sure of what to do or say until Sansa broke the silence, “Take me home.”


	4. There's nothing to be embarrassed about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Sansaery begin to heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I struggled a bit with were I wanted to take things with this chapter.. Hopefully it doesn't disappoint. Enjoy all x

Margaery was taken aback by Sansa’s request. She hadn’t expected to hear those words at any point tonight, then again she hadn’t expected to kiss the northern beauty either. The southern rose was normally better at keeping her feelings in check, normally so in control, always able to mask her true affections if needs be, but with Sansa it was different. Sansa was different, the stunning redhead had her breaking all her typical rules. 

They walked the short distance to Sansa’s flat in complete silence, both far too caught up in their own thoughts to make conversation. Margaery wasn’t entirely sure what to expect when they reached their destination, part of her worried that Sansa only suggested such a thing so that they wouldn’t have an audience when the redhead pulled her up on putting their friendship at risk with an unexpected kiss. 

As they reached the front door to Sansa’s flat, the redhead hesitated, turning to face the brunette as if to say something before turning back to the door and simply letting them in. The two women moved swiftly through the hallway to the open plan living room/ kitchen. 

As Margaery took in her surroundings, admiring Sansa’s charming home - she particularly liked the family photos that littered the walls, the redhead finally broke the silence… 

“Sorry it’s kind of a mess, I had a lot on today and I lost track of time and had to get ready and I wasn’t excepting any visitors…” 

Margaery smiled and took a couple of steps towards Sansa, taking the young northerner's hands in her own and interlocking their fingers. 

“Sansa darling, breathe.” She cooed softly as she tried to catch the redheads eye. 

Sansa took a deep breath, seemingly calming her nerves a little as she met Margaery’s gaze. 

“If you want I can leave,” the brunette offered gently. 

It was obviously that the northern beauty was nervous, the woman’s usual confidence wavered as though she was battling with her own conscience. Margaery would hate to think she was pushing Sansa into something she wasn’t sure of or comfortable with.

A firm response came immediately, "no."

The brunette’s smile returned, “Okay. Then perhaps we should talk.” 

“Right, talk.” The redhead paused, “only I don’t want to talk…” 

Sansa took a step forward, closing the gap between them. 

“I’d much rather you kiss me again,” she added, all her nerves and doubts seemingly forgotten. 

“Are you sure?” The brunette whispered as she freed her right hand from Sansa’s, lifting it to rest against the northerner’s check. 

The part of Margaery that screamed ‘this is a bad idea’ had been long forgotten. Despite the complications of them working together the brunette desperately wanted this, desperately wanted Sansa, and If the stunning redhead was equally willing then she would happily risk such a scandal. 

A simple nod of the head was all it took for Margeary to lean in and kiss the woman she admired for a second time. The kiss was different from their first, it was slow and sensual, their tongues exploring one another’s mouths as though they had all the time in the world. 

With a particularly skilful roll of her tongue followed by a playful nip at Sansa’s bottom lip, Margaery soon had the redhead moaning. All of a sudden their kisses turned heated as the brunette felt herself being guided backwards until her back hit the wall with a slight thud, the redhead’s firm body pinning her in place. She groaned in appreciation, though she usually tended to take on the more dominate role with other women, she had often fantasied about the fierce wolf within Sansa coming out to play and taking her just like this, rough and ready. The thought alone sent a rush of arousal through her entire body, landing directly between her thighs. 

“Gods, I’ve wanted you like this for so long,” the brunette whispered between hot kisses.

Margaery ran her hands down Sansa’s back, gripping her toned ass, urging the taller woman impossibly close to her. 

“You’re all I think about,” the redhead admitted as her own hands began to roam, clinging to any and every part of the southern rose she could reach. 

The feel of Sansa’s perfect body pressed up against her as the northern beauty’s hands explored her body was too much and yet not enough, Margaery desperately needed more.

As if able to read her mind the redhead began to unbutton the top few buttons that ran down the centre of her dress, holding it together. Margaery moaned loudly as Sansa’s hand slipped between the now parted fabric, cupping her bare breast. 

“Fuck, no bra…” The redhead acknowledged appreciatively.

Margaery couldn’t recall ever hearing the young Stark woman swear before, it sends another wave of arousal straight to her core. They had barely begun and she was already incredibly wet, her lace underwear undoubtably ruined. 

She pushed her chest up against Sansa’s touch, the northerner’s delicate fingers toying and teasing her now stiff peeks. 

She hummed in approval, “I had a feeling you would be good with your hands.”

“I’m even better with my mouth,” the redhead whispered hotly as she nipped at the southerner’s neck. 

Sansa began to trail heated kisses against her skin, from her neck, down to her chest, until they reached the tops of her exposed breasts. Margaery groaned in anticipation before feeling the redhead’s swollen lips wrap around her nipple, licking and biting at her sensitive flesh. 

“Oh Sansa, yes… ” She whimpered as she buried her hands into the woman’s luscious red locks, encouraging her to continue. 

No one had ever had such an immediate effect on her body the way Sansa did. The brunette was no stranger to a woman’s touch and yet here she was practically undone by something as simple as light nipple play. 

While Sansa continued her delicious assault against her breasts, Margaery repositioned herself so that her thigh fell between the redheads own. She smirked as she felt the northerner grind down against her in search of friction. 

“Seven hells, you're making me so wet.” Sansa moaned as she lifted her head, returning her mouth to the brunette’s lips, claiming them in a hot and heavy kiss. 

Margaery all but growled in response, she lifted her leg a little higher and dug her fingers into the redhead’s hips, encouraging the northern beauty to grind more forcefully against her. 

The redhead’s focus seemed to waver as the two moved against each other in perfect tandem. Margaery marvelled at the site of a woman as strong and poised as Sansa begin to lose control. Knowing it was partly her doing made her feel drunk with desire. 

Without breaking contact she flipped their position, the redhead’s back now flush against the wall as she pinned the gorgeous woman’s hands above her head.

“Oh fuck!” Sansa moaned loudly. 

Margaery’s right hand remained above the northerner's head, keeping her pinned, as she brought her left down to fondle Sansa’s heaving chest. The material barrier of the redhead’s shirt and bra immediately irritated the brunette, she wanted to feel the other woman fully. 

As she tugged at the offending items of clothing she felt Sansa shake uncontrollably against her, the Stark woman’s hips losing rhythm before stilling all together, a small cry falling from her lips. Margaery stopped what she was doing and stared at the redhead in awe, admiring her flushed cheeks and tightly shut eyes. 

“Darling, did you just come?” The southern rose asked quietly. 

Sansa nodded slightly, “Gods, I’m so embarrassed! That doesn’t normally happen so, so quickly…” 

The redhead buried her face into the southerner’s neck, clearly too ashamed to look at her. 

“It’s okay sweetheart, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” 

“I guess It’s been awhile and well, you are insanely hot…” the northerner mumbled against warm skin, attempting to reason with herself more than anything. 

Margaery chuckled as she gently lifted the Stark woman’s chin, locking eyes with the northern beauty. 

“What’s insanely hot is the look on your face when you come,” she stated matter-of-factly.

“I would very much like to see it again,” she continued suggestively as she placed light kisses against the other woman’s jaw, eventually reaching the northerner’s supple neck. 

Sansa let out a soft moan as she tilted her head to the side, allowing the brunette better access. 

They were suddenly interrupted by a loud knock on the front door, followed by a series of drunken yelling…

“Sansa, open up!”

“Sansa!”

“Come on Sans, we know you’re in there!” 

“Who on earth is that?” Margaery asked in surprise. She wasn’t entirely sure how long they had been fooling around but it must be at least one in the morning by now. 

“My idiot sister and her boyfriend,” the redhead groaned in annoyance.

“Why would they be here at this time?” 

“They must have lost their keys again. They keep a spare here for when they get blind drunk and lose them,” the redhead explained. 

“Being the sensible sister really has it’s perks” she added, her tone dripping in sarcasm. 

Though a little annoyed, and extremely frustrated, Margaery giggled lightly in response as she reluctantly pulled away from the redhead. 

“Duty calls Lady Stark.”


	5. I can practically hear you over analysing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa goes into panic mode...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me again, let me know what you guys think x

Sansa sighed in annoyance as the drunken shouting continued to echo throughout her flat. 

“I’m so sorry,” she said quietly as she watched Margaery button up the front her dress. 

This was not how the rest of their night was supposed to go. With Arya and Gendry showing up unannounced there was no chance of rectifying what had just happened. Though Margaery genuinely didn’t seem to mind, Sansa was truly mortified that she had just come before the brunette had even really touched her. She felt like a horny teenager again, clumsy and inexperienced. She desperately wanted to prove to the stunning Tyrell woman that that wasn’t the case.

Margaery offered the redhead a small smile before leaning in and pecking her on the lips. 

“I won’t lie darling, it’s a damn shame that we’ve been interrupted… I had big plans for us.” The brunette teased as she gently wiped smeared lipstick stains from the redhead’s face. 

Sansa stood dumbly, staring in awe as she allowed the other woman to fix her disheveled appearance. How could someone be so alluring and yet so sweet and caring in the same gesture. 

“But. Trust me when I say, what I have in mind is definitely worth waiting for…” 

Sansa gulped in response.

“Seven hells,” she mumbled as she leaned in to steal another kiss from the southerner’s lips. 

The pair quickly got carried away, tongues tangled together as a particularly loud roar of Sansa’s name caused them to pull apart. 

“They are dead to me,” the Stark woman grumbled. 

Margaery giggled in return. “Go, before they break the door down,” she insisted before playfully slapping the northerner’s arse. 

Sansa chuckled lightly and stole one last peck before heading towards her front door. She momentarily wondered how she was going to explain Margaery’s presence to her family. Maybe she’d get lucky and they’d be too drunk to question it. Extremely unlikely, but one can hope. 

“Sansa,” the brunette called softly after her, “where’s your bathroom?” 

“Passed the kitchen, to the left.”

With that, Margaery disappeared into the bathroom to freshen up as Sansa reached the front door. 

The redhead groaned inwardly as she took a deep breath, preparing herself from what awaited her on the other side of the door. Dealing with drunk Arya and Gendry at this hour was frustrating at the best of times, dealing with them when incredibly turned on was a whole other story. Not to mention that she still had no idea how to explain Margaery being there without being ambushed with questions. 

The minute Sansa opened her front door the drunk screams died down. 

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Arya stated in a nonchalant fashion.

The older Stark watched in shock as her sister squeezed past her, heading straight for the living room as though she had been invited. 

“Unbelievable,” she mumbled before stepping aside to let Gendry in. 

“Sorry Sans…” he slurred apologetically. 

“Yeah, yeah…” the redhead huffed as she followed the two half drunk idiots through to the living room/ kitchen area. 

The young couple quickly made themselves at home as they slumped down on the sofa. Gendry sat on one side while Arya stretched herself across the entire thing, her head resting in her boyfriend's lap. For such a small person she sure took up a lot of room. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Sansa asked firmly, her arms folded across her chest. 

“Arry was worried about you” Gendry spoke, earning himself a harmless nudge from his girlfriend. 

“Worried? What, why?” 

“She thought you might be freaking out after your double date thing.”

“Way to play it cool arse face,” Arya muttered.

Gendry just chuckled and shrugged as he leant down to peck his girlfriend on the lips, causing the younger Stark to smile. They were an odd pair, but for whatever reason they worked well together. 

“What are you two even talking about?” Sansa snapped a little harsher than necessary. 

She really wasn’t in the mood for their intoxicated nonsense. If it wasn’t for them it would be her and Margaery spread out on the couch right now. Kissing, touching, fucking… 

“Robb said you had a date with Margeary and her brother and his boyfriend” Arya explained. 

Sansa groaned, her families need to gossip about her love life was insufferable. Especially when they couldn’t even get their facts straight. 

“It wasn’t a date, just dinner with some friends” she defended half heartedly.

Her mind raced. She wasn’t entirely convinced that what she had just said was true. Margaery had referred to her as her ‘date’ at the beginning of the evening, Margaery had kissed her, had come home with her, had made her come… The more the redhead thought about it, the more it sounded like a date after all.

“If you’re not already dating, you should be. Margaery’s pretty cool.” 

Sansa couldn’t help but smile at that, drunk or not, it was odd to hear her sister praise someone she was interested in. Hard to believe that this was the same person that had once broken her first (and only) boyfriend’s arm followed by the simple explanation - 'the little prick deserved it'.

As if on queue Margaery appeared from the bathroom. Sansa was momentarily distracted by how good the brunette looked for one in the morning, it was truly unfair. 

“I’m so glad I have your approval,” the southerner pitched in as she walked further into the room, shooting her a playful wink in Sansa’s direction. 

“Well shit.” Arya exclaimed. 

“Not a date my arse…” Gendry accused, a dazed, drunken smile plastered across his face. 

The young couple giggled amongst themselves causing Sansa to roll her eyes. Insufferable. 

As their laughter died down Arya sat up, suddenly seeming a lot more sober than before as she silently analysed the two women that stood in front of her. 

“Something happened between you two” she stated seriously. 

Sansa panicked. Damn Arya and her impeccable ability to read people simply by observing them. The redhead wasn’t in the habit of lying to her sister, not since they were kids anyway, but what was she supposed to say, that Arya was right all along? That Margaery was interested in her after all? That they had kissed? That they had almost… She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Margaery’s voice.

“I walked Sansa home, I merely wanted to make sure she got back safe.” 

Not a total lie Sansa supposed. 

“And now that I have used the bathroom, I better be off”, the southerner continued. 

Sansa tried to hide the frown that threatened to appear across her face. She knew better than to expect Margaery to hang around after being interrupted but she hated the thought of the brunette leaving all the same. 

Gendry seemed to buy Margaery’s story no questions asked, Arya however, clearly wasn’t convinced. Luckily though, the younger Stark dropped the subject and simply said goodbye to the Tyrell woman instead. 

“I’ll walk you out”, Sansa offered as she gestured for Margaery to walk ahead of her. 

Finding themselves alone once more, the pair paused and turned to face one another as they reached the front door.

“Well, it’s been an eventful evening that’s for sure” the redhead joked. 

Margaery laughed lightly, “very eventful indeed.” 

Sansa’s nerves suddenly got the better of her. She wasn’t sure what to say, how to leave things. The night had been a complete whirlwind of emotions, so much so that she had barely stopped to think about what this all meant. Margaery wanted her, that much was clear, but there had been no mention of feelings, for all she knew it was just sexual and something about that didn’t sit well with the northerner. Not to mention that she had broken her work rule, how was she supposed to focus now she knew how good it felt to kiss the southern beauty… 

“Sansa, I can practically hear you over analysing this.” 

It somewhat scared Sansa how well the brunette already seemed to know her. When she was younger the redhead had trusted far too easily, it took her awhile but she eventually learnt from her mistakes. Since then she had prided herself on not letting people in fully until they had proven their worth... Another one of her rules that she had willingly broken for Margaery.

The southern rose slowly reached for the redhead’s hands, once again interlocking their fingers. 

“Is there anything I can do to put that complex mind of yours at ease?” The brunette asked sweetly. 

Sansa opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She was all of a sudden too tired to comprehend what she needed right now. 

As if Margaery were able to read her mind, she continued, “how about we talk about this tomorrow?”

Still unable to catch her tongue, the northerner simply nodded in response. 

“Perfect,” the brunette offered gently, a small smile forming on her lips. 

“Until then…” she added as she placed a soft kiss against Sansa’s lips, so brief the redhead barely had time to register it. 

“Goodnight sweetheart,” the southerner finished as she turned to leave. 

“Goodnight,” the redhead finally spoke. 

By the time Sansa returned to her living room, Arya and Gendry had passed out in their position on the couch. She knew she should probably wake them, get them to move to the guest room where they would be much more comfortable but she didn’t have it in her, her mind was still in overdrive after everything that had happened with Margaery…

Instead she headed to the kitchen to fetch a few bottles of water, the least she could do was provide the sleeping couple with much needed water for when they woke. As she closed the fridge and turned back towards the living room, she was startled by a small figure now stood directly in front of her. 

She squealed loudly, practically jumping out of her skin. 

“Seven hells Arya! What have I told you about pulling that ninja shit on me?!” 

The younger Stark simply laughed in return before hopping up on the kitchen counter, swinging her legs out like a small child. 

“So, tell me everything” the small brunette insisted. 

“I, it’s kind of a long story and I’m tired…” 

“You’re not going to be able to sleep until you rant about it.” 

Sansa sighed, she hated it when Arya was right. Without further delay the redhead hopped up onto the counter next to her sister and began to explain everything that had happened.


	6. I like you, a ridiculous amount

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Margaery fucking Tyrell' doesn't do anything half arsed. 
> 
> Also, introducing bisexual Ygritte and a handsome stranger, can you guess who it is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments and feedback, keep 'em coming :) x

When Margaery text Sansa the next morning and got no reply she assumed the redhead was just busy, perhaps nursing Arya and Gendry back to health. 

When she called later that afternoon and it went straight to voicemail she tried desperately to hold on to the idea that Sansa was simply too busy, caught up in unexpected plans. She mentally told herself to 'get a grip', she wasn’t the type of person to panic after not hearing from someone for a day, in fact when it came to women she usually preferred it when they gave her some space. 

Things had gotten heated quick last night and if it weren’t for the unexpected intrusion then things would have undoubtably gone much further. Margaery shuddered at the memory of Sansa trembling against her and she practically humped her leg to completion. It was honestly one of the hottest things she had ever witnessed and she hadn’t even gotten the redhead’s clothes off - she could only imagine how good it would feel to explore the northern beauty’s body fully, to fuck her properly…

Though Margaery had originally promised herself that she wouldn’t make a move on Sansa she didn’t regret any of what had happened the previous night. When she hadn’t heard from Sansa by the evening she couldn’t help the nagging feeling that maybe the redhead didn’t feel the same. Her stomach dropped at the mere concept of the redhead actively avoiding her. She groaned inwardly, she needed a distraction.

Margaery, 18:00:  
Are you busy? I need a drink, or several. 

Loras, 18:05 :  
I can be at The Red Keep in an hour. 

Margaery, 18:06 :  
Perfect. See you soon x

Margaery arrived at The Red Keep a little sooner than her and Loras had agreed. Upon entering she headed straight for the bar, perching on one of the barstools as she ordered her usual, straight whiskey. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn’t notice the slim figure slide into the seat next to her. 

“I didn’t think you southerner’s could handle the hard stuff.” 

Margaery had never heard a northern accent quite like it, it reminded her a little of Sansa’s, only ten times stronger. She turned her head to take in the stranger next to her. The woman was slight yet muscular, with fiery red hair and freckles that scattered across her entire face. She was rather pretty in a wild, rough and ready kind of way - like a weird cross between Sansa and Arya. 

“Do you always start conversation with a total stranger by insulting them?” 

The stranger laughed loudly, “that’s no insult, it’s a compliment.”

“A rather backhanded one” the brunette pointed out. 

The fiery redhead laughed again, “you’ve got bite, I like that in a woman.” 

Margaery let out a small sigh, she felt a little guilty for how stand offish she was being towards this woman but she was in no mood to be hit on. If anything their conversation was just a constant reminder that there was only one redhead she wished she was with right now. 

“Look, I’m flattered, truly. But I’m really not in the mood.” 

“Shame... But can’t blame a lass for tryin’.” The northerner replied in a casual tone, smiling at the brunette despite having just been rejected. 

Margaery had to admire the woman’s care free nature, it wasn’t often someone accepted rejection with such ease. 

For the first time since they started talking Margaery offered the woman that sat next to her a small smile.

“Well, I hope you find what you’re looking for tonight.”

The northerner got up to leave, but before she had chance to say anything in return Loras arrived.

He leaned against the bar as he addressed his sister, “and here I thought you were in crisis…” he joked. “Who’s you’re friend?”

Margaery turned to greet her brother, “Loras, hi. This is…” she paused, turning back to the woman as if asking for her name. 

“Ygritte” the wild northerner offered. 

“Ygritte” the brunette repeated, “odd name. It suits you.” 

The fiery redhead laughed again, “do you always end conversations with strangers by insulting them?”

Margaery chuckled lightly at that, the woman was rather entertaining she’ll give her that.

“Consider it a back handed compliment.”

"Sure you're not interested?" The wild redhead asked, a cheeky grin spreed across her face. 

Margery offered an apologetic smile in return, "afraid so." 

Ygritte simply shrugged before she wandered off to the other side of the bar, not so subtly scanning the room for someone else to approach.

"She was cute!” Loras acknowledged in a suggestive tone. 

Margeary just hummed in response, completely uninterested. 

“But she’s not Sansa…” he added with a playful eye roll.

“Can we please not talk about Sansa tonight” she pleaded. 

“I didn’t think you were capable of such a thing, every other word that comes out of your mouth is something to do with your beloved Stark.” 

Margaery shot her brother a deadly glare, “You’re not helping.” 

Loras immediately put his hands up in surrender. “Gees Marge, what the hell happened?” 

Her shoulders slummed, when she had invited her brother for a drink she had every intention of filling her night with whatever gossip Loras had to offer, distracting herself from all things Sansa. However, now that they were here all she wanted to do was rant about the gorgeous redhead.

“I really like her Loras. And I think I may have messed everything up…” 

“I highly doubt that sis. I’ve seen the way she looks at you, she’s completely smitten.” 

Margaery rolled her eyes in response, “you think every woman that looks my way is smitten.”

“And rightly so, you’re Margaery fucking Tyrell. You’re intelligent, quick witted - irritatingly so, and incredibly caring,” he stated firmly. 

“Not to mention your amazing gene pool…” he added with a smug grin. “The sooner you remember all that, the better.” 

Margaery smiled brightly, letting her brothers words sink in. He was right, she was ‘Margaery fucking Tyrell’. She didn’t sit around and wallow in self pity over anything or anyone. If she wanted something she went out there and made it happen. 

“I have to go,” she announced as though thinking out loud. She swiftly got up, kissing her brother on the cheek. 

“What? I just got here…” Loras argued. 

“I know and I’m sorry but I’ll explain later!” She called as she hurried towards the door. 

As the evening air hit her she blindly reached into her purse in search for her phone. Upon finding it she groaned at the realisation that it had died, she mentally cursed herself for not having charged it before she left the flat. As she quickly contemplated her next move as a broad figure bumped into her, sending the contents of her bag all over the pavement. 

“Brilliant.” She mumbled. 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there” the man insisted, genuine guilt written all over his face. 

“It’s quite alright,” she smiled politely and she bent down to gather up her belongings. 

“Here, let me” he gestured as he crouched down beside her, helping her. 

As they stood, the contents of her bag securely back where they belonged, she thanked the man for helping. He was quite handsome in a rugged way, a little on the short side, but Margaery imagined he had plenty of women pining after him. She couldn’t help but feel like she’d seen him somewhere before… 

“Can I buy you a drink to say sorry?” 

“That won’t be necessary” she kindly insisted. 

“Is there any other way I can convince you to stay?” He asked somewhat shyly. 

Margaery smiled, he seemed genuinely sweet, as though he had no idea he looked the way he did. “I’m afraid not. I was actually just on my way to go see someone…” 

“Oh okay,” he replied, a disappointed tone evident in his voice. 

“Well it was nice bumping into you,” he added, a little more cheery this time. 

Margaery couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at the young man’s lame joke. 

“You too. Have a lovely night,” she smiled as she rushed off, heading in the direction of Sansa’s flat without a second thought. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Sansa had just finished changing into comfier clothes (leggings and a worn, baggy tee-shirt from her teen years) when she heard a knock on the door. She let out an exhausted sigh, she had received one too many surprise visitors in the last 24 hours for her liking. All she wanted to do is curl up on the sofa and hopefully finally get chance to talk to Margaery.

The southern rose had been on her mind ever since she left late last night. After her surprisingly heart warming chat with Arya, who knew her sister could be so sweet, Sansa had been dying to talk to Margaery, tell her everything she was feeling, but between Arya and Gendry’s inability to function this morning, and Jon being in town for just half a day due to a flight cancellation she hadn’t had a moment to herself. She had tried to ring the brunette the moment Jon had left but sadly got no answer.

As Sansa begrudgingly answered her front door she was shocked to find who was standing on the other side of it. 

“Margaery” she stated dumbfounded. “Hi. What are you doing here?”

The brunette looked uncharacteristically shy. 

“I.. can I come in darling?” 

“Of course,” she replied instantly, mentally slapping herself for being so impolite in the first place. 

Sansa stepped aside, allowing Margaery to enter her flat. The two headed straight down the hallway, through to the living room, before sitting down beside one another on the couch. For a moment or two neither of them said anything, almost as though neither of them knew where to start. It was Margaery who finally broke the silence… 

“I didn’t take you for a belieber” she teased, gesturing to the northerner’s shirt. 

As Sansa looked down at her own chest she couldn’t fight the blush that crept up her neck, taking over her usually pale cheeks. Of course she’d be wearing her old Justin Bieber top when the stunning woman she wanted so desperately to be with decided to show up at her door. 

“I wasn’t expecting company…” she admitted. 

Margaery chuckled in response, the brunette already seemed far more at ease, far more herself. Sansa smiled in relief, surely that could only mean good things to come…

“I tried to call you earlier… I’m sorry it took me awhile to get back to you. My brother Jon showed up, unexpected layover as he was heading back north…” The redhead explained out of nowhere. 

“You’re family really have the worst timing,” Margaery teased. 

Sansa giggled and smiled whole heartedly. She had worried that Margaery might be mad at her, accuse her of ignore her, and yet here she was, instantly accepting of her apology and making jokes. 

“You’re kind of great you know that?” 

“Funny you should say that, I actually came here to tell you the exact same thing.” the brunette replied, a small smile playing on her lips. 

Sansa tried desperately not to blush again. “Really?” 

“Yes Sansa. I like you. A ridiculous amount in fact. I mean what’s not to like, your extremely smart and witty and so sweet and loving and yet you have this tough, ruthless side, which by the way is incredibly sexy… You’re one of the most fascinating women I’ve ever come across, every time I see you it’s like I learn something new and I can honestly say that I can’t get enough. I think you’re amazing, I want to know you, all of you. ” The brunette paused, eyes full of hope, “I even like you’re apparently awful music taste…” she added, her tone far more playful than moments before. 

Sansa stared in awe, no one had ever said such kind words about her before. Margaery liked her, really liked her. The redhead could barely comprehend what had just happened, unable to form words of her own she decided to show her affection through actions instead.

Within seconds her lips were on Margaery’s. The brunette immediately kissed back, her hand flying up to grip at the back of the redhead’s neck, deepening the kiss. They tongues soon began to gently massage one another’s as they both hummed in appreciation. 

Sansa pulled back momentarily, “I’ll have you know that Justin Bieber is a true artist and would have made a fine husband had I not turned out to be incredibly gay…” 

Margeary howled with laughter as she pulled the redhead back in for another kiss.

“Like I said, awful music taste. ” The brunette whispered against her lips. 

“But you like me regardless” Sansa replied, smiling into another kiss.

The southerner pulled back slightly, just enough so that she could lock eyes with the stunning woman in front of her. 

“A ridiculous amount,” she stated sincerely. 

Sansa wasted no time in getting to her feet, holding her hand out for Margaery to follow suit. As the brunette took her hand and stood, the redhead pecked her sweetly on the lips before leading the southern rose towards her bedroom. 


	7. Like what you see darling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of Sansaery's first time together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, sorry it took me a little longer than usual to upload, been a busy week... Anyway, hope you all enjoy this next instalment. Let me know what you think x

Margaery gladly followed Sansa through to the bedroom, her mind blissfully calm considering what she assumed was about to happen… She had done the scary part, she’d admitted her feelings. As for sex, well sex never scared her - this was the part she was notoriously good at. 

She couldn’t help but glance down at Sansa’s arse as she walked behind her, noting that leggings were a good look for the redhead, then again most things were. She finally lifted her eyes once Sansa came to a holt at the end of the bed, turning around to face her. 

Margaery was greeted by fierce wolf like eyes, piercing blue and full of hunger. The look alone sent a wave of arousal through her, landing directly between her thighs. 

Without breaking eye contact Sansa slowly pushed her leggings down her smooth legs, lightly kicking them aside, before reaching for the hem of her t-shirt and lifting it over her head. Margaery’s eyes immediately darkened as she took in the sight before her. Seeing Sansa like this for the first time, stood proudly in nothing but a pair of black lace knickers, sent the brunette’s heart rate through the roof. 

Sansa’s body was even more stunning than Margaery had imagined, her flawless porcelain skin, long slender legs, softly curved hips, wonderfully toned stomach and pert breasts with rosey pink nipples - a true northern beauty. 

Sansa sat down on the edge of the bed before slowly shifting backwards, her long legs stretched out in-front of her as her arms propped her top half upright. The redhead’s eyes remained fierce as she quirked a single eyebrow as if daring Margaery to make the next move. 

It took every ounce of the southerner’s will power not to immediately pounce on the gorgeous woman splayed out in front of her. Instead, she bit down on her bottom lip and lifted her own shirt over her head, revealing her sheer light blue bra. She then popped the bottom of her jeans open and shimmied out of them, leaving her in nothing but matching blue knickers - it accrued to her that it may appear like she had planned for this when in reality she rarely bothered with a bra at all so the few she owned happened to be ‘nice ones’ that matched her underwear. 

The pair remained still for a moment as they drank each other in, their gazes turning more and more heated as they mapped one another’s bodies with just their eyes. Margaery shivered, despite all her previous experience with woman, it felt odd to be stared at so intently with such lust filled eyes - she had never felt quite so exposed before. 

Margaery knelt down on the edge of the bed before slowly crawling into Sansa’s lap, her legs rested snuggly on either side of the northerner’s hips. Sansa’s hands immediately came to rest of the tops of her thighs. 

“You’re beyond stunning.” The brunette half whispered as she leant down slightly to capture the redhead’s lips in a heated kiss, her tongue quickly seeking entrance.

They continued to kiss, passionate and hard, all their pent up desire bursting out at once. One of Margaery’s hands clawed at Sansa’s back as the other buried itself into long red locks, holding the northern beauty impossibly close. 

Sansa’s hands soon circled round to Margaery’s skimpily clad arse, palming the firm flesh, urging the southern rose to rock against her. 

The brunette was more than happy to do so as her own hands moved to cup Sansa’s breasts, squeezing them several times before running her thumbs over the redhead's erect nipples. 

“Mm, such nice tits…” Margaery whispered hotly as she moved her lips across the northerner’s jaw line, down her throat, nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh, leaving angry red marks against perfect porcelain skin. 

She felt Sansa shiver beneath her as the redhead craned her neck up, allowing her better access. 

Margaery momentarily pulled back to admire her handy work, she wasn’t usually the possessive type but something about marking Sansa like that sent another powerful wave of arousal straight to her core. 

She smirked as she noticed Sansa staring shamelessly at her chest, her sniff nipples clearly visible beneath her steer bra. 

“Like what you see darling?” The brunette teased, her voice a little huskier than usual. 

“Very much so.” The redhead replied whilst licking her lips. 

Margaery kept her eyes trained on the northerner’s lips as she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, flinging it aimlessly across the room. 

Sansa wasted no time in attaching her lips to her now bare chest, kissing, licking, sucking.

The southern rose groaned loudly as she simply arched her back, silently asking for more. 

“I can feel how wet you are against my skin”, the northerner hummed in delight, her hands remaining firmly on the brunette’s arse, encouraging her to grind down faster. 

Sansa had her withering on top of her in a matter of seconds. Her underwear clung to her, uncomfortably wet. She momentarily wondered if this was the longest she’d ever gone without sex… She had barely even looked at another woman since meeting the northern wolf, beautiful strangers unable to hold her interest the way they used to. 

“Sansa, I…” She tried as her mind went blank in pleasure, she was so beyond desperate she could barely breathe.

Rather than try to explain what she needed she decided to simply take hold of one of Sansa’s hands and guide it beneath the waistband of her knickers, moaning as she felt the redhead’s fingers slip between her damp folds. 

“Oh god, you’re truly soaked!” The northern beauty moaned out against her chest, slight disbelief evident in her tone. 

“You sound so surprised darling…” the brunette hummed as she began to grind down against curious fingers. “Clearly you have no idea of the effect you have on me. Every little thing you do makes my blood run extremely hot.” 

Sansa groaned in response. Then, without warning, she entered Margaery with a single finger. 

“Oh fuck!” The southerner cried out as she threw her head back in delight. 

“You feel amazing… so tight.” The redhead sighed in awe as she continued to press hot kisses against Margaery’s breasts, occasionally nipping at the tender flesh before soothing it with her tongue. 

“More darling. I need more!” the brunette practically begged. That was new, it was extremely rare of her to beg. 

She all but screamed as she felt a second finger enter her slick cunt, stretching her slightly - just the way she liked. 

“Ah yes!” 

Sansa set a relentless pace, thrusting her talented fingers in and out, occasionally curling them in the most delicious way, her palm bumping against the brunette’s swollen clit. Margaery clung to the northerner’s shoulders in attempt to steady herself, her entire body was on fire, she was embarrassingly close to coming already… 

She soon began to lose control of her body, overwhelmed with pleasure, she couldn’t help but fall forward, causing Sansa to fall flat against the bed. The slight adjustment in position caused the redhead’s palm to rub more forcefully against her clit. 

Margaery panted into the nook of Sansa’s collarbone as she immediately began to grind down harder, faster - desperately seeking release. 

“Gods you’re so fucking hot, riding my fingers like that…” 

“Seven hells Sansa!” 

Margeary hadn’t expecting the northern beauty to be quite so vocal in the bedroom, Sansa was quickly proving to be the definition of the saying ‘lady in the street, and freak in the sheets’ and it was driving her fucking crazy.

She felt Sansa nip at her earlobe before whispering, “come for me Margaery. I want to see you come so badly.” 

And just like that she came undone, a loud cry falling from her lips as she shock uncontrollably, waves of pleasure shooting through her. 

She vaguely registered the redhead beneath her also moan as she felt herself being flipped onto her back. She squealed in response.

Before Margaery could even grasp what was happening Sansa had lowered herself between her damp, shaky thighs, finally pealing off her ruined underwear.

All of a sudden there was a soft, warm tongue against her overheated cunt. 

“Oh fuck!” 

She had barely recovered from her first orgasm, her head still spinning, legs still twitching, as Sansa licked and sucked at her skilfully. She grabbed a fist full of red hair as she squirmed against the sheets, holding on for dear life. 

It only took a few minutes, and a couple of well timed strokes of Sansa’s tongue, for Margaery to come undone for a second time. She thrashed unwillingly against the sheets, her fist tightening in Sansa’s hair as she gasped out for air. 

The redhead continued to gently lap at her, slowly bringing her down from her high. 

Margaery sighed in content as Sansa moved from between her legs, coming to rest against her right side, the northerner’s head against her chest as she idly stroked the brunette’s blissfully damp skin.

“And here I thought I was supposed to be the sapphic goddess…” Margaery joked, still slightly out of breath. 

Sansa chuckled in response. 

“I take it that was good for you?” The redhead mumbled against her chest, seemingly all of a sudden unsure of herself. 

After such a performance Margaery was truly baffled by how Sansa could even begin to question her abilities as a lover. 

“Darling, when you leave a woman unable to move like that, it means you did good.”

Sansa chuckled again, sending a sense of warmth through Margaery’s entire body. There was something so comfortable and familiar about their current state. It all felt so natural, as though it wasn’t the first time the beautiful northerner had made her come… 

“Maybe I’ll steal your goddess title from you after all…” the redhead teased, her confidence returning full force. 

It was Margaery’s turn to chuckle as she leant down in search of Sansa’s soft lips. They kissed for a long minute, slow and playful.

“Before we go making any official changes, how about I show you exactly what I can do… ” the brunette suggested, her signature smirk securely in place. 

Sansa gulped and licked her lips in response. “Gods, yes please.”


	8. Seven hells, you're good at that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansaery get it on, part two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, me again! Hope you're all still enjoying the story. As always, let me know what you guys think x

Sansa quickly learnt that much like in her everyday life, when it came to sex, Margaery liked to tease. The stunning brunette had been toying with her for what felt like hours now - like some form of delicious torture. 

She whimpered as Margaery’s hands, lips and tongue continued to explore her quivering body, playful strokes and licks mapping out her most sensitive spots, touches turning from soft to hard, to soft again within a matter of minutes.

For all the teasing, the brunette had yet to touch her where she needed it most. She couldn’t take much more, she was dangerously close to coming before being properly touched again. 

She squirmed against the sheets, clinging to whatever part of Margaery she could reach as the southerner sucked yet another bruise into her ivory skin, this time just above her hip.

“Margaery, please, I can’t take anymore teasing… I, I need more!” 

The southern rose lifted her gaze, her lust filled eyes locking on to dark blue ones as she licked a path from the Sansa’s hip, up her stomach, stopping just shy of the redhead’s breast.

“Needy and begging is a very good look for you darling” the brunette drawled as she kissed and nipped at the northerner’s heaving chest. 

Sansa’s breath hitched, the look on Margaery’s face as she spoke was down right sinful. Between the lustful looks, the teasing touches and the recent memory of her own head between the southerner’s thighs, it was all too much. Sansa was beyond needy, beyond desperate, she felt like she might combust at any given moment. 

“Please!” She repeated, her mind no longer able to form full sentences.

Margaery kissed up her chest, before gently nipping at her ear. 

“As luck would have it, I happen to be dying to know what you taste like.”

Sansa moaned at the brunette’s heated words. This woman would surely be the death of her. 

Before Sansa could really comprehend what was happening she felt her thighs being pinned to the bed by Margaery’s firm grip, her legs spread wide as a warm tongue took a long stroke through her dripping wet folds. 

“Finally!” The redhead cried out in pleasure. 

She felt Margaery chuckle against her aching cunt, sending shock waves throughout her entire body.

“Mm, you taste even better than I imagined…" the brunette hummed in appreciation. 

After a few slow, experimental strokes of her tongue, Margaery got to work, lapping at Sansa’s cunt like she hadn’t eaten in weeks. 

“Ah yes!” The redhead practically screamed, instinctively grabbing a fist full of brown curls, pulling the stunning Tyrell woman impossibly close. 

Oral sex had always been the redhead’s favourite sexual act - the feel of someone’s mouth working firmly against her drove her crazy. She now fully understood how the gorgeous woman currently buried between her thighs got her nick name, the things the brunette could so with her tongue were other worldly. 

“Seven hells, you’re good at that!” She moaned as she attempted to lift her hips slightly, only to be pinned down more firmly against the bed. 

Sansa hadn’t realised how strong Margaery was until now, she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t a massive turn on… Another rush of arousal leaked from her core, coating the brunette’s lips. The southern rose sighed appreciatively, her mouth vibrating against Sansa as she wrapped her lips around the redhead’s clit and sucked gently. 

“You really do taste incredible” Margaery praised. 

Sansa groaned loudly, apparently she had a praise kink she never knew about…

“Oh gods, Marg!” 

The southerner smirked as she doubled her efforts, her lips and tongue poking and prodding relentlessly at Sansa’s clit. 

“I, I’m close…” the redhead whined as her back arched up off the bed, one hand still firmly tangled in brown curls as the other grasped at the sheets beneath her. 

“Come for me darling… I love the way you taste, I want more.” 

Margaery’s words were enough to send her other the edge. Her whole body tensed, wave after wave of pleasure washing over her as Margaery gently worked her through it. 

To her surprise the brunette only let up for a moment or two before slipping a single finger into her slick entrance. Sansa moaned loudly, her legs still twitching from her first orgasm as Margaery slid in and out of her at a steady pace. 

“Fuck!” Sansa cried out as she felt the brunette’s tongue return to her overly sensitive clit, lapping at her once more. 

Her arms flew up above her head, gripping at the headboard of her bed, holding on as she thrust up into Margaery’s touch. It was too much too soon in the best way possible - her entire body was on fire, shaking uncontrollably. 

Margaery knew exactly what she was doing, if more of this is what she had to look forward to then Sansa could die a happy woman.

She felt the southern rose ease a second finger into her overheated core, stretching her ever so slightly. A mixture of moans and incoherent words fell from her lips as she practically rode Margaery’s hand and tongue, now doing half the work herself… She was no longer in control of her own actions, too caught up in eagerly chasing her second release. 

A couple of talented strokes later and Sansa came undone all over again, crying out as she shock violently, withering wildly against the sheets. 

Margaery didn’t ease up in the slightest, if anything she picked up her pace, fucking Sansa full force as she came. Before Sansa had time to catch her breathe or recover she was thrown into a third orgasm, the pressure crashing down on her like a tone of bricks. 

“Holy shit!” She all but screamed as she went rigid, completely spent. Her whole body covered in a fine sheen of sweat as she stared up at the ceiling in awe. 

She wasn’t entirely sure what happened after that - only coming too when Margaery lay beside her, aimlessly stroking patterns across her pale stomach. She felt like she had just run a 10k marathon. ‘Sapphic Goddess’ indeed…

“Seven hells, you really are good at that. I think you may have broken me…” the redhead panted, still a little breathless. 

She couldn’t help the goofy, satisfied grin that was plastered across her face as she spoke, her mind still some what hazy - no one had ever made her come like that before. 

Margaery simply giggled beside her before leaning over to press a gentle kiss against the redhead’s temple. An overwhelming sense of giddiness rushed through Sansa, she could definitely get used to this. 

The two fell into a comfortable silence, too wrapped up in their post sex bliss to do much more than cuddle up to one another.Margaery’s head now resting on top of the Sansa’s shoulder as she continued to draw lazy patterns across the northerner’s damp skin. 

“I can’t believe I just got laid in my Justin Bieber top” Sansa chuckled to herself, causing Margaery to laugh along with her. 

“I can’t believe I just slept with a grown woman that still owns such a top…”

“I stand by what I said, he would have made a great husband” the redhead joked.

“Mm, and here I thought you had good taste…” the southerner replied, playfully gesturing to herself.

Sansa rolled her eyes and giggled. “Tell me, who did the great Margaery Tyrell fancy at 14?” 

“That’s easy, Jean Grey from X-Men.”

“Oh my god, you’re were a nerd!” The redhead laughed adoringly. 

“Or I just have a thing for powerful redhead's” Margaery chimed as she craned her neck up slightly, wiggling her eyebrows at Sansa. 

“Yep, definitely a nerd...” the northern beauty chuckled. “I just always assumed you were miss popular in school.”

“Popular girls can have depth too”, the southerner pointed out light-heartedly. 

“But if you must know, at 14, I was less miss popular and more miss piggy... I was bullied endlessly for my little pig nose.” The brunette added as she did a cute impression of a piglet oinking. 

“What?! That’s ridiculous!” Sansa frowned in disbelief as she leant down to place a light kiss on the tip of Margaery’s nose. “Kids can be so cruel. You’re perfect.” 

The brunette smiled brightly in response, locking on to Sansa’s warm blue eyes. 

“I’m hardly perfect darling, but I appreciate the sentiment.”

“Is that a hint of modesty I hear?” Sansa teased. 

Margaery rolled her eyes playfully, “I may be self assured but even I have my limits. Perfect is an awfully strong word.”

“Maybe. But so far you haven’t given me any reason to believe that you are anything but.” 

The southern rose smiled widely in response as she placed a soft kiss against the redhead’s lips. The two kissed sweetly for a few minutes, neither able to keep themselves from smiling long enough to get too carried away…

Sansa wasn’t sure what had come over her, her brain was screaming at her to slow down, to not trust so easily given her history but she just didn’t have it in her to listen or care. Margaery really did seem perfect in her eyes, and unless proven otherwise she was more than happy to go on believing that.


	9. Won't shut up about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansaery almost get caught out and Margaery gets a surprise visitor... 
> 
> Queue mama bear Catelyn and creepy boss Petyr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to upload this new chapter (I've been very busy lately)! Too make up for it, this is one of the longest chapters yet... Hope you like it!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think. And thanks for sticking with me and still reading x

Margaery couldn’t hide the sly smile that spread across face as she caught a glimpse of her favourite redhead gracefully moving around the office. Things had been going extremely well since their first night together, they continued to fill their evenings and weekends with cute dinners and casual drinks, only now there was added kissing, cuddling, and sex. Hot, steamy, life changing sex. 

Normally after a couple of weeks of sleeping with the same woman Margaery grew bored, tired of their repetitive attempts to get her off. Sansa however, continued to shock and thrill her at every turn, she couldn’t get enough of the sexy northerner, the simplest of touches never failing to drive her crazy. 

Things had been going extremely well indeed. 

There was just one problem, Margaery was finding it increasingly more difficult to keep things professional between them when in office. It was extremely unlike her, she prided herself on how well she could put on a front if needs be, but something about the way Sansa conducted herself in work, so fierce and headstrong, made the brunette hot all over. She desperately wanted to see the work ready version of Sansa fall apart against her tongue - preferable while the redhead sat at her desk. 

The brunette watched as the beautiful northerner returned to her private office, leaving the door wide open but keeping the blinds closed. Without a second thought she rose to her feet and headed in the direction of Sansa’s office, smirking to herself as her mind filled with inappropriate thoughts. 

She entered the redhead’s office unannounced, quietly locking the door behind her. Sansa was stood with her back to the door, bent over the front of her desk in reach of something, Margaery admired the view for a moment or two before speaking… 

“You’re arse looks fantastic in those trousers darling.” 

The northerner jumped a little at the sound of Margaery’s voice before she turned to face the southern rose, a slight blush spread across her cheeks.

Margaery smiled brightly, she adored the fact that Sansa still blushed every time she complimented her in slightly crude manner. If she didn’t know any better she’d think the redhead was shy when it came to sex. 

She slowly approached Sansa, as she reached her she placed her hands gently around the northerner’s waist and pecked her lightly on the lips. They tried not to make a habit of such gestures when working but given their current privacy there seemed no harm in indulging in their affections. 

When Sansa leaned in to her touch, Margaery pressed a series of playful pecks against the redhead’s lips and jaw, soon landing on the northerner's slender neck.

“Marge…” the redhead sighed. “As much as I’m enjoying this, we should stop. Not in the office remember?” She protested weakly as she craned her neck to the side, allowing the Tyrell rose better access. 

The brunette half mumbled a from of acknowledgment as she continued to kiss and nip at Sansa’s pale skin, they both knew they should probably stop before they got completely carried away…

“Margaery…” The redhead sighed again as she buried her slim fingers into soft, brown curls. 

The young Tyrell woman felt herself being guided away from Sansa’s neck, a disappointed pout took over her features only to quickly be replaced by a surprised expression as the stunning redhead in her arms planted a firm kiss against her lips. 

The kiss turned from zero to a hundred in a matter of seconds, their tongues swiftly seeking one another’s like some form of well choreographed dance. 

They both hummed in approval as they continued to kiss. Margaery moaned as she felt Sansa tug slightly at the nape of her neck as her own hands found the redhead’s toned arse, gripping both cheeks firmly. She could honestly say she loved every part of northerner’s gorgeous body, but something about the Stark woman’s arse drove her crazy - she was borderline obsessed. 

“God, I love your arse.” 

Sansa chuckled lightly in response, “really? I hadn’t noticed,” she teased.

“You have no idea what you do to me, parading around the office if those perfectly fitted trousers… I can barely concentrate. ”

The redhead moaned softly at her word, clearly loving the idea of causing the southerner to lose her composure. 

“How do you think I feel… Having to watch you strut around in those ridiculously tight pencil skirts all day? You have no idea how often to imagine ripping them from your body and taking you on your desk.” 

Margaery practically growled in response as she delved in for another passionate kiss, all teeth and tongue. 

Sansa’s dirty mind never failed to thrill her - she had a theory that she could come from the redhead’s filthy words alone. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The two swiftly pulled apart, both flustered and slightly out of breathe as they quickly attempted to fix one another’s appearances. 

“Shit! What if whoever it is suspects something?” 

Margaery couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for initiating things as she took in Sansa’s panicked expression. She encouraged the redhead to take a calming breath as she double checked their appearances. 

“They won’t darling, just follow my lead.”

Sansa nodded in return. The brunette's heart swelled at the instant trust, she smiled brightly before walking towards the door, opening it to reveal none other than Petyr Baelish.

She inwardly shivered, immediately putting her guard up. He was Sansa’s direct boss and probably the worst person to find her shut away in the redhead’s office. Never the less, she refused to give him any indication or satisfaction of thinking something was going on between herself and Sansa. 

“Ms. Tyrell, what a surprise… Am I interrupting something?” He pried.

“Not at all Petyr, I was just discussing Ms. Stark’s up coming presentation with her over a spot of lunch.” She offered sweetly.

She mentally congratulated herself at the use of his first name, knowing full well he hated when she referred to him as anything but ‘Mr. Baelish'. 

“Odd, considering you’re the head of a different department.” he pondered, clearly trying to catch her out on her lie. 

God she hated this man. She had never taken kindly to his nosey, sly ways - he was nothing more than a creep willing to throw anyone under the bus in order to get what he wanted. 

“And as the head of a department, it would be awful of me not to help a colleague and friend in need - regardless of whether or not they’re part of my team.” 

Petyr went quiet for a moment, clearly realising he wasn’t going to get the better of her.

“How chivalrous of you”, he replied with a forced smile. 

Margaery simply smiled in response, “I try. Now if you’ll excuse me I best get back to my own work load.” 

She turned to face Sansa, the redhead now sat primly at her desk.

“Sansa, always a pleasure” she spoke gently. 

The redhead smiled politely, “thank you for all you’re help Margaery, I really appreciate it.” She replied, playing along perfectly. 

The southern rose couldn’t help but note what a good team they made as she stepped passed the sleazy man still stood in front of the door way. 

As she returned to her office she slumped down into her chair, a little disappointed in the turn of events… She had come so close to for-filling one of her many fantasies involving Sansa. Her current state of arousal dawned on her as she pressed her thighs together, attempting to relieve some of the built up pressure. 

She heard her phone buzz from across her desk, she immediately checked it in hope of distracting herself.

Lady Stark, 12.45:  
Watching you shut Baelish down like that was extremely hot. Remind me to thank you properly later…

Lady Stark, 12.46:  
P.S. This meeting is torture. I wish we hadn’t been interrupted. Your kisses alone get me wetter than anyone else could x 

Margaery groaned as she re-read Sansa’s messages several times - so much for a distraction. 

Before she had chance to reply an unfamiliar voice called her name, “Margaery Tyrell?” 

Margaery looked up to find a striking, middle aged, red haired woman weighing her up from the doorway of her office. It immediately hit her as to who this woman was - Catelyn Stark. 

She had never met Catelyn before, she had seen photos and caught glimpses of her over Sansa’s weekly FaceTime calls with her family, but even so, it wasn’t exactly hard to figure out - Sansa was the spitting image of her mother. 

She gulped quietly as all her inappropriate thoughts of Sansa left her mind, nothing like an unexpected visit from the woman you’re dating’s mother to replace a much needed cold shower. 

Margaery quickly pulled herself together and rose from her desk, walking towards the door to greet the older woman properly. 

“Where are my manners, you must be Catelyn Stark.” She smiled brightly as she offered the northern woman her hand to shake. 

Catelyn eyed her up once more before firming shaking it.

“My apologises, I don’t mean to sound rude but what are you doing here? Sansa didn’t mention you were in town…”

“Sansa doesn’t know I’m here.” The woman stated flatly. 

Margaery found Catelyn rather intimating. It wasn’t that she was unpleasant or rude by any means, she just had such a stern way about her, it made the brunette feel like a teenager again... The way Catelyn was currently looking at her made her feel like she had just been caught making out with Sansa on a school night. 

Despite her unease, the brunette flashed her best smile and persisted. 

“Oh. Are you here to surprise Sansa? She’ll be over the moon!” 

“No actually, I’m here to see you.”

Margaery was a little taken back by that comment. Before she had chance to respond, Catelyn spoke again, “I imagine you’re a very busy woman but I was wondering if you had time for a coffee?” 

Though a little uneasy, Margaery smiled. She knew how much Sansa’s mother meant to her, and the older woman clearly knew about the nature of her and Sansa’s relationship, she’d be damned if was going to pass up the chance to win Catelyn over. 

“I actually have a pretty quiet afternoon ahead and I missed lunch, would you care to grab something to eat?”

“Lead the way.”

 

The small talk between the journey from the office to the cosy cafe Margaery opted on wasn’t entirely terrible, and Catelyn seemed to approve of her choice in venue - the southerner had chosen the cafe based on Sansa’s own love for it, recalling that Sansa had once told her that her mother shared her love of lemon cakes. 

However, Catelyn’s attitude towards Margaery still appeared stiff and some what cold, the young rose didn’t take it personally, instead putting it down to the middle aged woman’s instinct to protect her children from those who could potentially hurt them. Only Margaery would never intentionally hurt Sansa, the thought of hurting the young redhead alone made her sick to her stomach, all she had to do now was prove that. 

As their order arrived, coffee and a cheese scone for Margaery and a tea and lemon cake for Catelyn, the older of the two broke the silence… 

“How old are you Margeary?” 

“27” 

“Awfully young to be the head of a department.” 

“I can be quite determined. My grandmother raised me to work hard and go after what I want” the brunette replied proudly. 

Though she didn’t voice it, Catelyn seemed to respect that. 

“And tell me, as the head of your department, do you make it a habit of sleeping with all your employees?” 

Margaery’s nostrils flared slightly at Catelyn’s accusations, so much for 'not rude'. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, calming herself before she spoke…

“It would appear you are mistaken Catelyn, I am in no way Sansa’s boss and I have absolutely no say in her position within the company, our departments simply share the same floor. And if you must know, I have a strict rule against dating colleagues, I would never normally do so but well…”

Margaery paused for a second, her tone immediately softening as she thought of the stunning redhead she cared so much about, “your daughter is special, she’s unlike anyone I have ever met. You and your husband raised an incredible young woman Catelyn, I admire her and care for her a great deal.”

Catelyn smiled at that, the brunette suspected it was the first real smile she had witnessed grace the older woman’s lips. 

“I must say, I can see why my children won’t shut up about you. It’s not just Sansa that’s smitten with you, you know…” the northerner chuckled lightly at she spoke, her entire demeanour had shifted, suddenly seeming far more friendly. 

“I mean, it’s no real feet to impress Robb, just look at who he married…” the older woman joked. “But Arya? Arya taking to one of Sansa’s partners is something I never thought I’d see. Did you know she once broke Sansa’s boyfriends arm?” 

Margaery laughed whole heartedly in response, “that doesn’t surprise me in the slightest.” 

Catelyn continued to chuckle, “no, I don’t suppose it would… She was a nightmare that one. Though, Sansa herself wasn’t always such a saint.” 

Margaery beamed as she listened to Catelyn tell tales of the Stark sister’s younger years. She much preferred this version of Catelyn, so warm and caring, yet she still gave off the vibe that she was not to be crossed - Sansa had clearly gotten more than just her looks from her mother. 

As they returned to the office you would think that Margaery had been part of the Stark clan for years. Her and Sansa hadn’t so much as discussed their relationship status yet, and here Catelyn was talking of various trips up to Winterfell - to the brunette’s surprise she wasn’t the slightly bit scared by the concept, in fact, she quite liked the idea of visiting Sansa’s home and meeting the rest of the so called ‘wolf pack’. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The look on Sansa’s face as she caught sight of Margaery talking to her mother was almost comical, her initial panic was quickly replaced by sheer excitement as the reality of her mother being there at all registered with her. 

“Mum!” She practically squealed as she rushed towards them, upon reaching them she embraced her mother in a tight hug. 

“What are you doing here? Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

“I wanted to surprise you.” 

She studied her mum’s expression for a moment or two, something seemed awfully suspicious… Unlike the rest of her family, it wasn’t like her mum to show up unannounced, but she decided not to question it, not there and then away. 

“I see you’ve met Margaery…” she smiled nervously.

“Yes, Margaery here was kind enough to treat me to tea and lemon cakes.”

Sansa beamed at her mum’s words, of course Margaery had won over the most stubborn woman in the north in a matter of hours - was there anything the southern beauty couldn’t do? 

“And in return, Catelyn was kind enough to treat me to stories of you from when you were a teenager…” Margaery added, her tone whimsical as ever.

Sansa’s face immediately dropped. “Oh god.” 

Margaery and her mother laughed in union - that couldn’t be good. 

“Mum, must you embarrass me?” She sighed, suddenly feeling like her teenage self all over again. 

“Oh come off it love, Margaery clearly adores you no matter what I say.” 

“A wise woman, your mother” the brunette praised playfully. 

Sansa smiled in awe at their antics, it meant the world to her that they got along with such ease. She couldn’t imagine anyone ever disliking Margaery but she was also under no allusion as to how harsh her mother could be upon first meeting someone she was dating - what she wouldn’t give to hear what was said between them over the course of the afternoon. 

Out of no where Margaery politely excused herself from the conversation, claiming she had work do. 

It wasn’t until Petyr Baelish slide up beside Sansa that the redhead understand the real reason behind Margaery cutting the conversation short. Baelish was clearly suspicious of the nature of their relationship, and though they weren’t technically breaking any company rules, they had both agreed that for now it was probably best that no one knew they were dating… After the run in with Baelish earlier, having him find Margaery in conversation with her and her mother probably wasn’t doing much to help their ‘just colleagues/ friends’ case. 

Sansa was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of her bosses slimy voice…

“Cat, how wonderful to see you again!” He drawled as he wrapped his arms around Catelyn in an attempt at a warm hug. 

Sansa noted how uncomfortable her mum seemed with the interaction, lightly patting the man on the back rather than fully returning the hug. 

“You two know each other?” She questioned, confusion written all over her face. 

“Such a small world. Your mother and I went to school together” her boss offered.

“Yes dear, you never mentioned that you worked with Petyr Baelish…” Catelyn spoke behind a forced smile. 

Sansa tried to recall all the passed conversations she’d had with her mum about work, surely she had mentioned her bosses name at some point… Coming up empty she realised that she had only ever referred to him as her ‘slimy boss’. 

It suddenly dawned on her that her slimy boss was none other than ‘Creepy Pete’ - the guy that was madly in love with her mum back when they were in school. 

Sansa’s eyes practically popped out of her head as she locked eyes with her mother, the two had a silent conversation confirming that what the younger redhead had just figured out was in fact true. 

If Sansa hadn’t already disliked Petyr Baelish, she certainly did now. Her boss was the same man that dedicated his entire high school career to trying to split up her mother and father, the same man that dated her aunt Lysa in attempt to get closer to Catelyn, breaking her aunts heart in the process. 

He must have known exactly who she was when he hired her, If Sansa had a pound for every time someone told her she looked just like her mother she wouldn’t need this job in the first place, that paired with the last name Stark… There’s no way he didn’t know.

A sense of unease washed over Sansa, she liked to think that the occasional favours her boss pulled for her were due to her outstanding work ethic, but she couldn’t help but think that that wasn’t the case. She swiftly decided to use this new knowledge to her advantage.

“Mr. Baelish…”

“Sansa, please, how many times have I told you to call me Petyr?” The man interrupted. 

One too many she thought - and it will never not seem too personal and a little creepy. 

Instead of voicing her true opinion, Sansa simply smiled and continued what she was saying.

“I hate to ask but seeing as my mother is here, I was wondering if I could take the rest of the afternoon off? As we discussed earlier I am already ahead of my targets for the week.” 

Catelyn smirked a little at her daughters request, she had taught her well. 

“Oh yes Pete, you must! I haven’t seen my dear daughter properly in so long”, the older redhead added, knowing that even now Petyr Baelish would never want to disappoint her. 

“Of course, of course! You two lovely ladies go on ahead” he insisted, a sly smile playing on his lips. 

Sansa inwardly shuddered as she thanked the man and went to gather her stuff from her office. 

The two Stark women spent the rest of the afternoon catching up with one another before joining Robb, Theon, Arya and Gendry for a pleasant, if not a little shambolic, dinner at Robb and Theon's house. Sansa couldn’t help but wish Margaery was there with them but she didn’t want to overwhelm the brunette with too much Stark family madness in one day.

Instead she settled on sending the gorgeous woman (who she missed an embarrassing amount already) a simple message.

Sansa, 20:35:  
My mum won’t shut up about you, is there anyone that doesn’t automatically adore you? x

Marge, 20:36:  
Petyr Baelish I imagine x 

Sansa chuckled at Margaery’s quick response, there was no wonder her family loved the Tyrell rose so much, Sansa was pretty certain she loved her also.


	10. I believe I owe you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansaery manage to keep their hands off of one another just long enough for Sansa to meet Olenna for the first time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me again, there's really no rhyme or reason to when I upload - sorry! 
> 
> As always, enjoy and let me know what you guys think x

Margaery wasn’t entirely sure how she had gotten herself into her current situation but she certainly wasn’t complaining.

Sansa had arrived at her flat merely 10 minutes ago, stunning as ever and ready for their evening ahead. One second Margaery was complimenting Sansa on just how lovely she looked and the next she was being pressed up against her own dinning table, skirt bunched up around her waist, knickers pulled to the side, one leg swung over the redhead’s shoulder as Sansa worked her skilful mouth against her slick cunt. 

“Seven hells Sans!” 

Something about seeing Sansa on her knees, so keen to please her, always caused her arousal to sky rocket. 

A series of whimpers and moans fell from her lips as she gripped onto gorgeous red locks, thrusting her hips against the northerners eager tongue.

With one hand firmly buried in Sansa’s hair, Margaery brought her other up to palm at her own breast, messaging it through the gap in her partially unbuttoned blouse.

“Ah Gods yes! Right there darling… I’m so close!” 

Sansa let out a moan of her own as she watched the brunette play with her chest through hooded eyes. 

“You’re so fucking sexy”, the redhead praised between licks, her words vibrating against Margaery’s throbbing clit. 

The brunette didn’t want the pleasure to end so soon but with a few more firm flicks of Sansa’s tongue she couldn’t hold out any longer… She came undone with a loud cry, her whole body twitching as her juices spilt into the redhead’s talented mouth. 

“Jesus Christ…” she panted as she watched the northerner lick her lips and rise from her knees. 

Sansa wore a pleased smile, clearly proud of her handy work as she took in the southerner’s flushed, dishevelled appearance.

Once catching her breath Margaery tugged at the redhead’s waist, pulling the gorgeous woman flush against her own body as she kissed her on the lips. She sighed softly at the taste of herself on the redhead’s lips.

“We should greet each other like that more often…” she suggested, whimsical as ever. 

Sansa giggled, “It’s all I could think about on my way over here, I couldn’t wait any longer.”

Margaery smirked in return, knowing she had such an effect on Sansa sent another jolt of arousal through her body. 

She suddenly flipped their positions, pinning the redhead’s hands to the edge of the table as she nipped at the northerner’s earlobe. 

“Seems only fair that I show you what I’ve been thinking of all afternoon…” she whispered, her voice dripping in sex. 

Sansa moaned softly before reluctantly pulling away slightly, “we can’t, we’re going to be late as is.” 

“And who’s fault is that?” The brunette teased and she kissed and licked at the redhead’s neck.

She swiftly found Sansa’s sweet spot at the base of her neck and began to suck gently at the delicious, porcelain skin. 

“Mm, not fair…” the northerner sighed. 

“What wouldn’t be fair is for me to expect you to sit through dinner without taking care of you first”, she argued playfully. 

“I kind of already took care of myself before leaving my flat…”

Margaery immediately stopped her assault of the redhead’s neck and looked up, locking onto bright blue eyes. Her mind raced with images of the stunning woman currently in her arms pleasuring herself - she shivered at the thought alone. 

“Really?” She questioned with a quirk of her eyebrow. 

Sansa nodded as she bit down on her own bottom lip, suddenly appearing a little shy over what she had just admitted.

“Fuck. That’s incredibly hot!” The brunette stated firmly as she surged forward, claiming the northerner’s lips in a heated kiss. 

Sansa whimpered, indulging in the kiss for a moment or two before pulling away again. 

“If I promise to let you watch me next time will you finish getting ready?” - her seductive tone rivalling Margaery’s own.

The brunette’s eyes turned impossibly dark with desire, just the thought of Sansa touching herself while she watched had her ready to come all over again. 

In hopes that Sansa would keep her promise, she fought every urge in her body not to ravish the redhead there in then and stepped back slightly, lifting her hand up to signal scouts honour. 

The northerner chuckled at Margaery’s antics as she re-buttoned the brunette’s blouse for her, pecking her lightly on the lips when done. 

The southern rose couldn’t help but note how domestic the action felt, more importantly she couldn’t help but note how much she enjoyed it - shocking considering had it been anyone else she would have batted their hand away, insisting she do it herself. 

“Now come on, I don’t want to be any later than we already are. I’m trying to make a good first impression here.” 

“About that, I should probably warn you…” Margaery began, an uncharacteristically nervous tone evident in her voice.

“That you’re grandmother is extremely blunt and outspoken, I know Marge, You’ve told me… Honestly, I don’t see how it can be any worse than my mum showing up unannounced and accusing you of sleeping with the entire office.” The redhead joked, though still clearly a little embarrassed that her mother had actually done such a thing.

Margaery giggled half heartedly, “no, it’s not that…” she started again. 

“Then what is it?” Sansa asked, suddenly turning serious, concern written all over her face. 

“I’ve never actually introduced anyone to my grandmother before”, the brunette admitted. 

“Never?” The redhead asked a little in shock. 

“Not unless you count the girls she caught me making out with when I was in high school” she joked. 

When Sansa remained quiet she spoke again, “it’s just, I’ve never actually been in a proper relationship before, never gone as far as to call anyone my girlfriend… I didn’t see the point until now” she explained. 

She couldn’t quite get a read on Sansa’s expression, she realised how ridiculous it must sound for a 27 year old to have never been in a relationship before but surely that wasn’t enough to put the redhead off, not after everything had been going so well…

Sansa all of a sudden beamed with excitement, her smile wider than ever. 

“Margaery Tyrell, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?” 

The brunette let out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding - she hadn’t felt this uncool since being referred to as Miss Piggy on a daily basis.

“Yes, I suppose I am…” she paused, allowing herself a moment to regain some of her usual confidence, “Lady Stark, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?” 

Sansa pretended to mull it over for a second, “Hm, I’m not so sure…” she teased with a cheeky grin, earning herself a playful swat to the arm. 

“Of course I’ll be your girlfriend!” The redhead squealed as she threw her arms around Margeary, kissing her square on the lips before pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

Sansa’s pure, child like excitement was contagious, Margaery couldn’t wipe the smile from her lips even if she tried. This was a big step for her, she had never cared enough or stuck around long enough to even consider calling anyone her girlfriend before - the concept alone usually terrified her… But with Sansa all those fears and doubts just disappeared, she felt truly happy for the first time in what felt like forever. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

As they reached Olenna’s house Sansa’s excitement died down a little, her nerves swiftly taking over instead. The house itself was grander than she had expected. Though she knew Margaery and her family were extremely well off, she often forgot due to how humble Margaery was when it came to money - probably the only thing the stunning brunette was ever modest about.

When the newly labelled couple stepped through the front door Sansa sighed a little in relief as they were greeted by Renly rather than Olenna. 

Though Renly had bought her an extra moment of two to calm her nerves it still dawned on her that Olenna Tyrell, the woman that Margaery admired more than anyone on this earth was extremely close by and it was her main goal to impress her… Judging by what the southern rose had told her about her grandmother, the night ahead was going to be quite the challenge. Though if it meant making Margaery happy then she was more than willing to try her hardest. 

“It’s about time you two turned up!” Renly announced as he greeted them both with open arms.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t coming, it’s not everyday the great Margaery Tyrell brings a woman round to meet her beloved grandmother” he teased. 

He turned his full attention to Sansa, “you must be truly special” he half whispered, a genuine smile on his face. 

“Special enough to make her my girlfriend” Margaery stated happily. 

Sansa’s heart jumped as she registered the brunette’s words, excitement and joy flooding her veins all over again. How Margaery Tyrell had become her girlfriend was beyond her… 

Renly fake gasped, or maybe he just genuinely gasped, Sansa wasn’t too sure…

“And here I thought I was your one true love” he joked, clutching his heart in fake agony.

“I’m not sure what my brother would have to say about that…”

An unfamiliar voice bounced off of the hallway walls, calling out from one of the many rooms off to the side. 

“Renly? Is that them? Stop messing about in the hallway and welcome them in properly!” 

The bearded man rolled his eyes as Margaery laughed. 

“I see you and grandmother are getting along as well as ever.” 

Sansa gulped, Renly had literally known Olenna for ten years, he was practically part of the family and he still hadn’t managed to win the elderly woman over.

Margaery seemed to sense her nerves as she intertwined their fingers, giving the redhead’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Don’t worry darling, she’s going to adore you!” The brunette whispered as she placed a light peck on Sansa’s cheek. 

The northern beauty simply smiled in return before taking a deep breathe and following Renly through to the other room. 

Loras was the first to greet them, wrapping them both in a tight hug and asking how they were. 

Margaery swiftly moved on to greet her grandmother. Sansa watched as her gorgeous girlfriend bent down to hug the elderly woman from where she sat in an over elaborate armchair. 

“Yes, yes, stop fussing…” the older Tyrell insisted, waving her hands as if to shoo Margaery away. 

As Sansa slowly stepped closer to the two southern women she felt Olenna’s eyes on her, judging her every move. She vaguely registered Margaery’s velvet voice as she moved… 

“Grandmother, I’d like you to meet the wonderful Sansa Stark.” 

“So you’re the woman my granddaughter’s so infatuated with…” 

Sansa smiled somewhat shyly. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you Olenna, I’m sorry we’re a little late” she offered, polite as ever. 

Olenna seemingly took no notice of her words as she continued to eye her up and down.

“You’re a pretty young thing aren’t you? No wonder Margaery was so keen to drop her knickers for you.”

“Grandmother!” 

“Oh hush dear, if she’s enough to hold your attention we all know she’s no prude.” 

Sansa was a little taken aback at first, sure Margaery had warned her that her grandmother could be blunt and outspoken but this was a whole new level… To her surprise though she wasn’t as intimated by Olenna as she had originally thought, in fact, she found the woman rather funny. 

“You’re not wrong…” the redhead replied with a cheeky glint in her eye.

She felt Margaery’s head whip round to look at her, no doubt in disbelief, but was too focused on Olenna’s reaction to know for sure. To her delight the elderly woman laughed as she got up from her chair and gestured for the redhead to follow her. 

“Come dear, sit next to me while we eat.” 

Sansa smiled as she made her way over to Olenna, taking the seat beside her at the table. 

She tried to suppress a giggle as she heard Renly’s voice from somewhere in the background. 

“Unbelievable!” The man groaned. 

 

After the evening came to an end Sansa found herself back at Margaery’s flat, curled up on the sofa.

The brunette sat with her feet up against the coffee table, her arm wrapped around Sansa’s back as the northerner tucked her legs underneath herself and rested her head against Margeary’s shoulder. 

Both stroked lazy patterns against the others skin, simply enjoying the feeling of being close to one another. 

“You were truly amazing tonight, I’ve never seen grandmother take to someone so quickly! I think she may even prefer you to Loras… “ the southerner joked lightly. 

Sansa giggled and hummed in delight. 

“I’m so glad she liked me. I was so nervous!” She admitted.

“What’s not to like?” Margaery cooed as she placed a kiss against the top of Sansa’s head.

The redhead smiled softly before yawning and burying her head further into her girlfriends shoulder. 

“You seem exhausted darling, how about we move this cuddle fest to the bedroom?” 

Sansa hummed again in response as she lifted herself up. Instead of standing and heading towards the bedroom, she simply shifted so that she was straddling Margaery’s lap, her legs resting snuggly either side of her girlfriends thighs. 

She may be tired but the moment she caught site of Margaery’s dinning table her mind flooded with memories of the brunette trying to hold herself upright as she withered against her tongue - she knew she wouldn’t be able to truly relax until she took care of the growing ache between her thighs. 

She smiled at the southerner’s surprised but delighted expression as she lent down to kiss the gorgeous woman beneath her. 

Their kisses were slow and sensual, slightly lazier than their usual speed, but passionate all the same. 

As they kissed they gently caressed one another, toying with any and every inch of skin within reach - the occasional item of clothing getting lost along the way. 

Once they both found themselves completely bare from the waist up Sansa stood, reluctantly removing herself from Margaery’s lap. 

She stared down at the topless southerner, licking her lips as she drank in her girlfriends flawless, creamy skin, pert breasts and delicious dusky pink nipples. As much as she wanted to simply drop to her knees for a second time that day she would have to put that thought on hold - she had promised Margaery a show, and she never broke a promise. 

“I believe I owe you a show…” she suggested with a quirk of her eyebrow, offering her hand out to the brunette. 

Margaery’s breath hitched, her eyes darkening several shades as she took hold of Sansa’s hand, allowing the redhead to pull her up right and lead her through to the bedroom.


	11. I could stay like this all day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As usual, Sansaery just can't keep their hands off of each other...
> 
> Queue some more smut, fluff and a cameo from Arya cause I miss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely people!
> 
> Sorry it's been so long, rough couple of months.. But I'm back and will hopefully be able to keep on top of updates from now on. Here's hoping that some of you are still following the story! Enjoy and as always, let me know what you think x

As promised, Sansa put on quite the show. 

Margaery watched from the foot of the bed, completely infatuated with her girlfriends every move. 

Her voyeurism kink wasn’t news to her, her favourite kind of porn is solo women after all. There was just something so alluring about a woman taking her pleasure into her own hands… Especially when said woman was Sansa Stark.

Seeing Sansa like this, so on display as she teased herself, fucked herself, all for Margaery’s viewing pleasure... It had the brunette practically drooling. 

Every time they tried something new she would swear down it was the hottest thing she’s ever witnessed - only to then be proven otherwise the next time they fall into bed together. 

She squirmed, torn between enjoying the incredibly hot view of Sansa leant against the headboard, legs spread wide with her hand buried between her slick folds, and surging forward to take over - to kiss, lick and fuck the redhead until the northern wolf howled her name. 

Eventually the southerner’s need to touch her girlfriend won out, she couldn’t take it anymore, she was itching to reach out and take the redhead in every which way possible. 

“Uh, uh. You wanted to watch so that’s exactly what you’re going to do…” the redhead purred as she removed Margaery’s hands from her body. 

“You’re going to watch as I make myself come” she continued firmly, her fierce blue eyes locking on to the southerner’s own. 

“And once I’m done, you’re going to lick me clean.” 

Margaery’s breathe hitched in response. She had quickly learnt that Sansa had multiple sides to her. She never quite knew if she was going to get needy and submissive Sansa, or fierce and demanding Sansa - both were equally as hot. The redheads ability to switch at the drop of a hat kept Margaery on her toes and she she loved every minute of it. 

“Jesus Sans…” 

Sansa simply smirked as she continued to rub tight circles against her own clit. Margaery’s line of sight dropped back between the northerner’s thighs as she licked her lips and envisioned her mouth working against her girlfriend’s glistening cunt. 

If she wasn’t allowed to touch until Sansa had come then she would just have to encourage the northern beauty to peak a little faster. 

“That’s it darling, make yourself come for me. I want to taste it.” 

The redhead moaned as she doubled her efforts, rubbing herself faster, Margaery’s words clearly having the desired affect. 

“You look so fucking good right now! I’m dying to touch you, lick you, fuck you…” 

Sansa’s eyes flittered shut, “Fuck Marge, keep talking!” 

“Anything you want darling. Are you close? Gods I hope so. Just seeing you like this… I’ve never wanted you more!” 

Margaery watched in complete awe as Sansa began to shake uncontrollably, soft cries fell from the redheads lips as she tumbled over the edge. 

The second Sansa’s hand began to slow down, Margaery surged forward. She settled between the redhead’s still spread legs, her elbows propping her up as she came face to face with her girlfriend as she leant down to capture the northerners lips in a bruising kiss.

“That was unbelievably hot!” She praised once more, before kissing her way down Sansa’s still tingling body. 

Sansa hummed in approval, still too spent from her first orgasm to do much more than lay back and enjoy the sensation of the brunette’s lips against her overheated skin.

Margaery’s mouth stopped mere inches away from Sansa’s slick cunt, hovering just out of reach. As much as she yearned to taste her girlfriend, she couldn’t pass up the chance to tease the beauty beneath her just a little - payback for making her wait. 

Without warning she flipped Sansa onto her front, positioning the redhead on her knees, facedown with her arse in the air. 

The brunette smirked at their new position as she gave her girlfriend’s buttocks a firm slap. 

“Fuck Marge, do that again...” 

Margaery’s smirk grew wider as she planted another firm slap on Sansa’s glorious behind. She had leant that her girlfriend enjoyed being spanked about a week ago and had since made it her mission to do it as often as possible. 

“Maybe next time you’ll think twice before making me wait so long to touch you…” she stated as she marvelled at the way pale skin turned red under her touch.

Sansa let out the filthiest moan yet before mumbling something into the pillow she had been clutching onto.

“What was that darling? I couldn’t quite hear you…” the brunette teased as she delivered another harsh slap before gently soothing the redhead’s now angry skin.

Lifting her head slightly Sansa tried again, “I'm sorry for making you wait. Please touch me, I need you!" 

“Fuck. I love it when you beg.” She mused as she shuffled backwards, gripping her girlfriend’s arse as she delved forward, face first between slick thighs.

She vaguely registered Sansa shout the word ‘fuck’ as she lapped at the woman’s quivering cunt, her tongue teasing the redhead’s tight entrance. 

She moaned at the taste of gorgeous girlfriend against her lips, the perfect mix between sweet and salty. 

“I will never tire of the way you taste,” she praised between licks. 

As much as Margaery was enjoying their current position she wanted to fuck Sansa, really fuck her. She took one last lick before reluctantly pulling away, quickly replacing her tongue with her fingers. 

She entered Sansa with one fingers, then two, then three. 

“Seven hells!” The redhead screamed as she gripped the sheets below her. 

“Are you okay darling?” The southerner asked as she paused her movement, suddenly concerned she may have hurt her girlfriend. 

“Yes. God yes! Keep going. Fuck me Marge, please!” the northerner panted as she thrust her hips back against the brunette’s hand. 

Margaery nearly drew blood as she bit down on her own bottom lip. Her concerns soon forgotten as the sight of Sansa riding her fingers sent several waves of arousal straight to her core. She was truly soaked at this point, her own desire seeping down her thighs. 

She soon took it upon herself to pick up the pace, thrusting back into Sansa twice as hard. 

“Fuck, you feel amazing!” Margaery moaned as she filled the redhead over and over. 

Sansa began to shake, incoherent words trembling from her lips as she rocked back and forth.

Knowing full well that the redhead was close, Margaery moved the hand that was currently gripping Sansa’s hip around her front in search of her clit. A couple of well time strokes later and the northerner was coming - breathless and beautiful as ever. 

“Fucking hell Marge!” Sansa groaned as she collapsed against the sheets, still shaking from the force of her orgasm. 

Margaery simply hummed in satisfaction as she shuffled forward slightly, her thighs now resting on either side of the redhead’s hips as she leant down to kiss and nip at gorgeous pale skin. 

“That was amazing.” Sansa sighed as she tilted her head to the side in search of the brunette’s lips. 

Despite the slightly awkward angle, Margaery eagerly returned the kiss. Both women moaned softly as their tongues danced together in perfect union. 

The southerner unconsciously began to move her hips, grinding her soaked cunt against Sansa’s arse, her moans grew louder at the new found pressure against her clit - she was truly desperate for release. 

Sansa quickly cottoned on to her actions, the redheads own moans spilling from her lips as she encouraged the brunette to keep going. 

“That’s it Marge, take what you need. Ride my arse. Use my body anyway you like.”

“Ah fuck! San…” 

Margaery let her girlfriends words wash over her as she ground down harder. The sheer trust behind Sansa’s words, the way the redhead encouraged her to do as she pleased… It was all too much, too intense. 

"Oh God, I'm gonna come..." she panted as she moved her hips faster, grinding down hard. 

"Yes Marge, that's it, come for me... Come on my arse, I know you want to." 

The southern rose came quick and dirty, shaking vigorously as she continued to rut against her girlfriend’s firm buttocks. 

“Fuck…” she panted once more as she fell forward, collapsing on top of Sansa. 

“I wish I could have seen how that looked. In my mind it was insanely hot!” The redhead mused. 

“Maybe next time we could film it…” she finished with a smirk mischievous enough to rival Margaery's own. 

“Film it?” The brunette asked, slight shock written across her face as she moved to the side, adjusting herself so that she now lay face to face beside her girlfriend.

“Lady Stark, you are just full of surprises. Are there any other kinks I should know about?" she asked, her own signature smirk now firmly in place. 

A slight blush crept up into Sansa's cheeks, "a few..." the redhead admitted. 

“I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours..." the brunette encouraged teasingly. 

“You first” the northerner insisted. 

"As you wish your grace..." 

Sansa chuckled lightly before she pecked Margaery on the lips. This could take awhile, between them they had quite the list of kinks.

The two stayed up almost all night discussing their every desire, occasionally kissing and giggling along the way. Eventually, both too tired to carry on, they fell asleep wrapped up in one another’s arms, both filled with an overwhelming sense of happiness and excitement for what's to come. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Sansa was the first to wake the next morning. She hummed softly as she tightened her grip around Margaery’s waist. 

She had never felt so comfortable around another human being before, she'd never even dreamed of admitting half of her kinks out loud before... But Margaery made her feel safe, like she could be completely herself and the brunette would adore her all the same. 

The southern rose began to stir, a soft sigh falling from her lips as she wiggled further back into Sansa’s body, pulling the redhead’s arms tighter around her waist. 

Sansa smiled at the brunette’s antics, she never would have guessed that the great Margaery Tyrell, so poised and in control all the time, would turn out to be such an adorable little spoon. 

“You’re perfect, you know.” 

“So you keep saying…” the brunette replied teasingly, sleep still coating her voice. 

“I mean it. You’re amazing. So sweet and caring, brilliant and funny. Not to mention a goddess in bed... I… ” 

Sansa froze, catching her last couple of words just in time. She couldn’t believe that she had almost let slip that she loved Margaery. It was far too early for such a big declaration - they had only been officially together for less than 24 hours. 

That being said she didn’t for a second doubt that she already loved the stunning brunette that lay next to her… 

She had loved once before, or at least she thought she had at the time. It hadn’t ended well to say the least. Since then, since Shae, she had vowed to never let herself love too easily again - something much easier said than done when in the company of someone as spectacular as Margaery Tyrell. 

Before the panic or overwhelming need to over think every little thing could really sink in, Sansa found herself being pulled from her thoughts by the sound of the southerners soothing voice.

“You what darling? What were you going to say?” She asked curiously as she turned in the redhead’s arms.

“I, I could stay like this all day” Sansa replied with a small smile. 

Though not originally what she had intended to say, it was still the truth. Just a lot less scary. 

“You and me both darling” the brunette hummed before kissing Sansa sweetly. 

The two did just that. They ignored the outside world and stayed in bed all day talking, kissing, fucking... Nothing new off of their lists, they needed props for that. 

It was the perfect lazy Sunday.

Eventually the two parted ways for the evening. Margaery had insisted that Sansa stay another night but Sansa had reluctantly reminded the brunette that they had work the next day and that she wouldn’t have time to head home in the morning, making her extremely unprepared for a day at the office. 

Once reaching her flat, Sansa showered and settled in front of her tv for the night. As crazy as it sounded, she missed Margaery already. She desperately tried to think of anything other than how much she loved the southern rose but so far, no luck. 

The redhead was suddenly startled by the sound of her front door shutting. She had excepted her brother Robb to enter her living room, he was the only one with a key after all, but instead was greeted by Arya. 

“Arya, what the hell are you doing here?” She asked in confusion. 

“Robb gave me his spare key.” Her sister replied as though that answered everything. 

“Why on earth would he do that?!” She asked in annoyance. 

As much as she loved her only sister, the younger woman had no regard for privacy and Sansa was almost certain that now Arya had a key, there was no getting it back. Honestly, what was her idiot brother thinking. 

“For emergencies.” Arya stated in a nonchalant manner.

“What’s the emergency?” The redhead questioned, her annoyed tone still evident.

“I got hungry during my run.” 

Sansa rolled her eyes, “that’s not an emergency!” 

The small brunette simply shrugged as she made her way over to the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge. 

Sansa groaned, “There are a million and one places to eat in Kings Landing, you could have gone to any of them…” she pointed out. 

“I don’t carry money with me when I run.” 

Sansa shook her head lightly, knowing full well her younger sister was going to do as she pleased no matter what she said. 

“Just don’t eat the entire contents of my kitchen.” 

Arya moved on to cupboards, searching for more food as she stuffed her mouth with whatever goodies she found in the redhead’s fridge. 

“No promises.” She mumbled, sending tiny chunks of half chewed food flying across the floor. 

Sansa huffed loudly as she took a seat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. 

“Could you at least sit down and eat like a human being…”

Once seemingly satisfied with the food she had gathered, Arya grabbed a plate and sat down next to Sansa before eating. 

“Better m’lady?” The small brunette mocked, her mouth still full. 

“Much.”

The two sat in silence, Arya munched away on a mountain of food as Sansa simply watched in disbelief. On the whole the Stark’s could eat, Catelyn Stark’s a notorious feeder after all, but Arya took the ability to eat mass amounts to the extreme - where she put it all Sansa would never know. 

“I almost told Margeary I loved her this morning” Sansa blurted out, breaking the silence. 

She wasn’t entirely sure why she felt the need to bring that up, she clearly just needed to get it off her chest.

“Why didn’t you?” Arya asked, completely unfazed.

Sansa looked at her sister as if to say, ‘are you mad?’

“It’s way too early for that, we only became official last night!”

“Really? I thought you became official ages ago” the small brunette pondered aloud before continuing… 

“Well, in that case, congrats sis! You’re finally with someone that isn’t a total dickhead!” 

Sansa couldn’t help but chuckle at that, “thanks. I guess…”

“Anytime” Arya replied as though she had been in any way helpful. 

Sansa fell silent after that, once again wrapped up in her own thoughts and doubts. 

Arya sighed before rolling her eyes.

“Stop worrying, she loves you too.” She stated matter-of-factly.

“You don’t know that.” The older Stark argued weakly.

“Sure I do. For whatever reason, she looks at you like the sun shines out of your arse. Really Sans, it doesn’t take a genius to figure it out.” 

Sansa tried not to smile at her sisters words, just because Arya had spoken them as though they were fact didn’t mean they were true. Having said that she couldn’t deny that Arya had made her feel some what better about the whole situation. 

“You’re ability to insult me while comforting me is truly impeccable…” 

“I try” the small brunette hummed in response. 

The redhead once again chuckled at her little sisters ways. Arya was undoubtably strange and annoying but Sansa would be truly lost without her.


	12. This couldn't wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaey can't wait to try out their new toy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> once again this update took me longer than expected so as an apology, I give you 3000 words of pure smut (plot can wait). Enjoy, and as always, comments are welcome! x

Sansa was still in her pyjamas as she heard a knock at her door. It was already lunch time but she had allowed herself a lazy morning as she had big plans for the evening. It was Theon’s birthday, him and Robb were hosting a get together at their house later - just family and close friends, Margaery… Nothing too crazy. 

Upon answering the door she was surprised to find it was none other than her gorgeous girlfriend about 5 hours too early. 

“Marge, what are you doing here so early? I thought you had work to do before tonight…”

“This couldn’t wait.”

Sansa’s face dropped, suddenly concerned.

“Is everything okay?” 

“Things are more than okay darling” the brunette smirked as she stepped through the door, closing it behind her. 

Before Sansa knew what was happening she felt herself being spun around and backed up against her front door. Her back hit it with a thud as she felt Margaery’s lips on hers. The kiss was surprisingly gentle, a strange contrast compared to the sudden manoeuvre, confusing her senses a little.

The tip of Margaery’s tongue lightly pried open her mouth, teasingly seeking out her own. She immediately melted into the kiss, her hands burying their way into soft brown curls as she felt a rush or heat coarse through her body and land directly between her legs. 

It amazed her how quietly Margaery managed to turn her on. One look at the brunette and she was practically soaked, one kiss and she was all but begging for more.

It suddenly dawned on her the her girlfriends body wasn’t flush against hers like usual, for whatever reason the southern beauty was holding back. Her hands slid from her girlfriends hair, down the brunette’s back before settling on her toned arse. She squeezed the firm flesh in her palms, urging Margaery’s hips to meet her own. 

That’s when she felt it. Something long and hard and not at all what she usually found between her girlfriends legs. 

She froze, eyes flying open almost comically. 

“Is that..?” 

She felt Margaery smirk against her lips. 

“It came this morning” the brunette whispered hotly as she kissed along the redheads jawline, up to her ear. 

“I couldn’t concentrate on my work knowing I could be spending my afternoon with you, buried deep between your thighs.” 

Sansa shivered at her girlfriends words. 

She thought back to when they had purchased the toy together online. Margaery had already owned a harness but she insisted that they choose a new dildo together, one that would be theirs and theirs only. It had all occurred after their little kinks chat… Truth be told, Sansa hadn’t been able to think of much else since then. 

She was pulled from her thoughts by the feel of Margaery grinding the toy currently strapped to her hips against her pyjama clad crotch. 

“Oh Gods…” the redhead whimpered as she reclaimed her girlfriends lips in a much more heated, urgent kiss. 

Margaery had barely touched her and she already felt wetter than she ever had before. The knowledge that Margaery had rushed over here, a strap-on hidden beneath her jeans, with the soul purpose of fucking her… It was almost too much, too hot to handle. 

“Bedroom, now.” She half moaned, half demanded. 

“Happily” the brunette acknowledged as she stepped backwards, pulling Sansa along with her. 

They blindly stumbled through the hall, towards the redhead’s bedroom. They continued to kiss and grab at one another, unable to keep the hands and mouths to themselves. 

Somewhere along the way they both managed to discard the others shirt, leaving them both completely bare from the waist up as they reached the northerner’s bedroom. 

As the back of Sansa’s knees bumped against the foot of her bed she felt Margaery slow the pace of their kiss. The brunette’s touches became more teasing as delicate fingers massaged her breasts, tweaking her already stiff nipples.

She whimpered as Margaery’s lips left hers, immediately missing the contact. She leant forward for another kiss only to have Margaery pull back, a playfully grin toying at the brunette’s lips. Their eyes locked. Sansa fought the urge to lean forward and try again, she knew that look in Margaery’s eyes, there was no use, her girlfriend was clearly set on taking the lead. Instead she stood still, happily letting the gorgeous woman in front of her set the pace. For now. 

Margaery’s eyes remained locked on hers and Sansa felt slim fingers tug at the waistband of her pyjama shorts, pushing them down her legs, leaving her completely nude. Her breath hitched as a single finger slipped between her folds, aimlessly stroking her heated flesh. 

“Mmm, always so wet for me aren’t you darling?” 

“You make it impossible not to be.”

Margaery simply smirked as she slowly entered Sansa, still just a single finger, gently thrusting in and out - teasing the northern beauty more than anything.

“Oh gods”, the redhead moaned as she gripped Margaery’s shoulders in attempt to steady herself. 

Her girlfriends idea of foreplay was down right tortuous and she loved every minute of it. 

All too soon Margaery’s hand was gone. Sansa opened her mouth to protest but fell silent at the sound of the brunettes voice. 

“Sit.” She demanded. 

Sansa did as she was told without question. She shivered at the wicked glint in Margaery’s eyes as she watched the brunette drop to her knees. She unconsciously spread her legs, exposing her glistening cunt to the southern rose currently knelt before her. 

Margaery’s eyes finally left hers. Her body hummed as the brunette’s eyes racked down her body, drinking in her pale skin, before dropping directly between her legs. She loved the way Margaery looked at her in these moments, so determined and hungry, like a lioness eyeing up her prey. 

The southerner licked her lips as she stroked feather light touches against the redhead’s breasts, stomach, thighs… 

“Marge, please…” she whispered, her voice cracking slightly. 

She ached all over, so painfully turned on, in desperate need of being touched. 

Much to her surprise, Margaery forwent a teasing response and simply learnt forward, giving Sansa exactly what she craved. 

Sansa reached out, gripping Margaery’s hair, moaning as a strong, familiar tongue worked between her slick folds. Her moans grew louder as the southerner alternated between kissing, licking and sucking on her clit. 

As amazing as it felt, Margaery never stuck to one technique long enough for Sansa to be able to reach any real high. It was then that she remembered that this was all just foreplay, that the main event rest strapped against her girlfriends hips. 

“Marge, please. Stop teasing, I need more…” She pleaded. 

Much to her delight Margery seemed to agree that she had been patient enough. Her entire body vibrated with excitement and anticipation as she watched Margeary lift herself up from her knees and begin to undo her jeans. 

Sansa squirmed against the bed as she watched the toy finally come into view. It was bigger than she had envisioned, nothing extreme, 7 inches if she remembered the details of their purchase correctly, but it seemed larger when attached to Margaery’s slim frame. 

The sight of Margaery’s now naked body, bar the harness around her hips, was enough to send another strong wave of arousal through her body - She was almost certain that when she moved from where she sat on the bed there would be a wet patch left behind. 

“…darling?”

Sansa looked up, confused. It would appear that she was too busy staring to realise that Margaery had been talking to her. 

The brunette simply chuckled before stroking the redheads cheek. 

“I said lay down in the middle of the bed for me darling” she repeated, her tone gentle but firm. 

Sansa once again did as she was told. Once comfortable against the pillows the reality of what was able to happen seemed to truly hit her, she suddenly felt far more impatient, desperate for Margaery to fill her. 

She watched in awe as her gorgeous girlfriend crawled up the length of the bed and settled on her knees between her spread thighs. Sansa gasped at the first feel of the toy against her bare cunt. 

“Gods, you’re sexy” Margaery praised as she gripped the base of the shaft and became to guide it back and forth over Sansa’s slick heat, coating it in the redhead's juices.

“Oh fuck!” Sansa groaned as she threw her head back in sheer pleasure. 

She thrust her hips up as the tip of the toy bumped against her swollen clit. It was delightful and maddening all at the same time. She needed more, she needed Margaery inside her, fucking her…

“Jesus Marge. Fuck me already!”

“I never can resist you when you beg…” the brunette purred as she finally guided the toy into Sansa’s tight entrance, slowly sinking in inch by inch…. 

Sansa gasped as she felt the toy stretch her, fill her… It had been years since she had been on the receiving end of a strap, Shae being the only other woman she had allowed to fuck her in such a way, she’d forgotten how good it truly felt. 

“Fuck that’s hot!” The brunette groaned as she slowly began to move her hips, allowing the redhead time to adjust to the new sensation. 

Margaery’s hands were suddenly everywhere, hot against her skin as the brunette toyed with her chest, scratched down her stomach, gripped at her thigh… Soft sighs fell from Sansa’s lips as she grasped at the sheets beneath her, too lost in pleasure to do much else. 

Margaery gradually began to pick up speed, fucking her harder, faster, deeper…

“Fuck Marge, that feels so fucking good!” 

Margaery practically growled in response as she gripped one of Sansa’s legs, lifting it to rest against her shoulder, causing the toy to sink even deeper into the redhead. 

“Seven hells!” 

“Mmm, you like that huh darling?” The brunette purred, her voice dripping in pure sex. 

“Yes, god yes!” She gasped between moans. 

She squeezed her eyes shut, completely lost in her own pleasure. She could feel Margaery smiling down at her, taking in every inch of her body, every single reaction to the toy inside her, to Margaery inside her… It was too much, her body was on fire. She never wanted it to end and yet desperately needed to come all at the same time. 

“Harder, please!” She begged. 

Eyes still shut as she thrashed against the sheets, clinging to them in hopes of grounding herself. 

Margaery wasted no time in meeting her request. The brunette adjusted her position slightly allowing her to put her full body weight behind each thrust. Sansa practically screamed as Margaery pounded into her, relentlessly filling her again and again. 

“Fuck… darling… so hot…” the brunette panted as she fucked Sansa with all her might. 

The redhead felt the sudden urge to be closer to her girlfriend. Her eyes opened as she reached out to grab Margaery, removing her leg from the brunette’s shoulder in order to wrap both around her waist instead as she pulled the southerner on top of her fully. 

Margaery’s lips quickly found hers in an eager kiss, it was rushed and sloppy, constantly interrupted by moans, but neither cared.

“I’m so close!” the redhead whimpered and she clawed at Margaery’s back, no doubt leaving angry red marks behind. 

“Touch yourself”, the brunette ordered as she continued to thrust her hips down hard, hitting all the right spots. 

Margaery’s ability to use the toy so expertly had exceeded any expectations Sansa may have had. Her head span as she reached down between her own legs, shaking with sheer pleasure as she immediately found her clit. 

“Oh god!” She all but screamed as she pressed tight circles around her most sensitive bundle of nerves. 

A couple more strokes and she’d be undone… 

“That’s it darling, come for me.” 

Margaery’s words washed over her, whispered hotly in her ear. Just like that she began to spasm uncontrollably, her walls fluttering around the toy buried deep inside her. 

Incoherent attempts of Margaery’s name fall from her lips as her back arched impossibly high off of the bed, her breasts pressed against Margaery’s own as the hand that remained around her girlfriends back dug in harder, clinging to her like she’s a life line. 

She removed her other hand from between her damp thighs, the slightest sensation against her clit suddenly too much. Margaery’s thrusts began to slow but didn’t stop entirely, gently bringing her down from her high. 

Sansa slumped back against the bed, Margaery falling with her, their heavy breathing mingled as the brunette’s hips eventually stop altogether. They lay in silence for a minute, maybe two, Sansa’s not convinced she would be able speak right now even if she wanted to... They simply held each other, littering the others sweat covered necks and shoulders with light kisses, revealing in their post sex bliss. 

Sansa tried to speak but nothing more than a satisfied hum came out. It’s like all her energy had been drained from her body - the result of being truly and properly fucked. 

Margaery lifted herself up ever so slightly, using her elbows to prop herself up above Sansa. She smiled down at the northern beauty before leaning down to scatter soft kisses across the redheads face. 

“Are you alright in there darling?” She teased.

“Mm, you defiantly broke me this time…” the redhead signed playfully. 

The brunette giggled. “I take it that was as good for you as it was for me?” 

“Did you come already?” She questioned, her brow frowning slightly.

Watching Margaery come was one of the best parts, surely she hadn't missed it altogether. 

The brunette hummed before speaking, her voice dropping an octave or two when she finally responded… 

“No darling. I honestly thought I might at one point, regardless of the lack of insert. Fucking you like that, watching you react… It was all incredibly hot… One flick of your tongue and I’ll probably come undone.” 

A jolt of electricity surged through Sansa’s body, reviving her otherwise lifeless limbs. 

“Lets see if you’re right…” she suggested as she gently pushed Margaery away from her. 

Margaery sat back on her knees, slipping the toy from Sansa’s overheated core. Sansa sighed, shivering at the lose of contact. She didn’t dwell on it though. Instead, she zoned in on Margaery’s face, locking eyes with her. 

“Take it off.” She demanded softly. 

It was the brunettes turn to do as she’s told. Their constant push and pull when it came to control never failed to thrill the northern beauty. No one had ever been able to provide her with both her desire to give and take the way Margaery could.

Having removed the harness from her hips Margaery settled back on the bed, straddling Sansa’s hips, seemingly awaiting further instructions. 

“Come here.” The redhead beckoned firmly. 

Margaery immediately leant down for a kiss only to have Sansa shake her head. The brunette paused. Sansa moved her hands over her girlfriends hips, gently tugging them towards her. 

"Come here.” She says again. 

Margaery’s eyes widen at the realisation of what the redhead had meant. The northerner smirked, one sinful enough to rival Margaery's own. 

Without another word the southerner shimmied her way up the redheads body, only stopping when her thighs came to rest on either side of Sansa’s head. Sansa groaned at the sight of Margaery hovering above her, just out of reach. The brunette was wet, wetter than she recalls ever having seen her - the southern rose clearly hadn’t been lying when she said taking her with a strap-on was an extreme turn on. 

Desperate to taste her girlfriends sweet cunt, Sansa wrapped her hands around the brunettes shaky thighs and tugged her directly over her mouth, her tongue getting straight to the point. 

Margaery immediately jerked against her eager tongue, moans tumbling from the brunettes lips, stirring Sansa on. 

The redheads hands roamed towards Margaery’s arse, gripping the southerner’s firm cheeks, urging her to grind down against her mouth and she lapped at her slick heat.

“Fuck Sans!” came from above as Margaery did as instructed, practically riding Sansa’s face. 

A mixture of moans and groans filled the room, neither woman knowing who’s is who’s as they lost themselves in one another. All too soon Sansa felt Margeary begin to shake above her, tumbling over the edge as quickly as promised… It wasn't enough, Sansa wanted more, wanted to leave Margaery feeling as good as the brunette had made her feel only moments ago. She gripped her girlfriends hips firmly, keeping the southerner in place as she continued to fuck her, lapping at her quivering cunt. 

Margaery squirmed against her hold but made no attempt to pull away. The lean muscle beneath the smooth skin of the brunettes thighs twitched, jumping to attention at every flick of Sansa’s tongue. 

“Jesus San, I’m gonna…” 

And just like that Margaery came against her lips for the second time within a matter of minutes. Satisfied with her efforts Sansa began to ease up, loosing her grip on the brunettes hips in favour of stroking random patterns against glistening skin, thighs, hips, back… 

Margaery sighed, still a little breathless as she detached herself from Sansa, collapsing on the bed beside the redhead. 

Sansa couldn’t help but notice that Margaery kept her legs apart, as though simply closing them would send her over the edge for a third time. 

“You alright in there?” She joked, mimicking her girlfriends teasing tone from earlier. 

Margaery chuckled before replying, “you definitely broke me…”

Sansa giggled in return before gently pulling Margaery down into her arms. Once again they lay silently wrapped up in one another, both too exhausted to speak or move as they peacefully drifted off to sleep. A quick nap before their plans for the evening felt much needed. 


	13. We've actually met before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon's birthday can only mean one thing, a house full of Stark's.
> 
> Queue lots of fun sibling antics and the official introduction of Jon. 
> 
> Side note, for the purposes of this story Jon is Ned and Catelyn's child, no half brother/mysterious background here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I wrote about a million and one variations of this chapter before landing on this edit so really hope it doesn't disappoint... Let me know what you think.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! x

Between napping and more mild blowing sex, 6pm rolled around faster than either of them had expected. They just about managed to peel themselves off of one another long enough to shower (separately, despite Margaery’s suggestion), and get ready for Theon’s birthday party in time for Gendry picking them up. 

Margaery noted how domestic it all felt, how naturally they got ready beside one another, easily fitting into one another’s routined ways of preparing for the night ahead. She momentary pondered what it would be like to live with Sansa, to constantly share her space with the redhead she adored so much… She knew enough about relationships, and herself, to know that they were far from that step, that if she were even to suggest such a thing it would be more like a ridiculous leap, but the thought of one day reaching that point, of one day sharing a home with the beautiful northerner, it didn’t scare half as much as she thought it might. 

She checked over her appearance in the mirror one last time as she caught a glimpse of Sansa’s eyes on her backside through the reflection. 

“Darling, your staring…” she commented without turning around. 

Sansa blushed slightly but didn’t avert her eyes straight away. 

“Sorry…” the redhead whispered loudly and she finally lifted her gaze, her eyes now locked onto Margaery’s own through the mirror. 

“Don’t be. Stare at me all you want, I like it…” the brunette insisted, her signature smirk in place. 

She stayed perfectly still as she watched Sansa’s eyes drop back down the length of her body, slowly raking over every inch of her figure. Heat flooded her veins, sending a shock of arousal to her core for what felt the millionth time that day. 

“So stunning…” Sansa noted quietly, as if thinking out loud. 

Margaery smiled as she watched her girlfriend’s reflection rise from where the redhead sat at the end of the bed and slowly stalk towards her. Something about watching the northern beauties every move through the mirror only fuelled the brunette’s arousal - she made a mental note to add mirror sex to their ever growing list of kinks to try. 

Sansa came to a holt just shy of Margaery’s body, the redheads extra few inches in height allowing her to peer into the mirror over the top of the southerner’s head. Margaery shuddered as she felt delicate fingers gently scratch down her back, clawing at the thin fabric of her dress. 

“You know darling, this mirror thing is really working for me…”

Sansa chuckled softly in response. 

“You and your desire to watch…” the redhead teased lightly. “Always such a dirty mind… I ought to punish you.”

A small moan fell from Margaery’s lips. Even when playing the more dominant role, Sansa had never mentioned any form of ‘punishment’ before, and even though the brunette wasn’t accustom to being on the receiving end of such things, she was more than willing to try for her girlfriends sake. Truth be told, the thought alone secretly thrilled her. 

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Sansa’s door bell rang. 

“Mm, saved by the bell…” the redhead whispered before shifting seamlessly into sweet and innocent mode, pecking Margaery on the cheek. 

“Come on, trust me when I say it’s best not to keep Arya waiting!” 

And just like that her girlfriend was gone, practically at the front door before she could so much as gather her wits. No woman had ever been able to leave her even slightly flustered before - Sansa Stark was truly like no other. 

As they neared Robb and Theon’s house, Margaery’s lingering desire quickly turned into nerves. Despite having spent plenty of time with the half of the Stark clan that lived in Kings Landing (some so much so that she already had their numbers saved in her phone), she had never attended a full ‘wolf pack’ gathering before… She had yet to meet the majority of Sansa’s brothers, not to mention Sansa’s father. 

As if able to read her mind, Gendry broke the brief lull in conversation. 

“So, ready to meet Papa Stark?” He asked cheerfully, catching her eye in his rear-view mirror. 

“A little nervous actually…” she admitted. 

Sansa immediately reached for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Don’t be, you have nothing to worry about” the redhead assured sweetly. 

“Sans right, if you can win Mum over in an afternoon than Dad should be no problem…” Arya offered. 

“Just don’t mention that you’re from the south, he hates the south. Can you do any other accents? That might help…” the petite brunette added, her tone seemingly serious. 

“Arya, shut up!” Sansa warned, glaring holes into the back of her sisters head. 

The younger Stark simply laughed before holding her hands up in surrender. 

“I’m kidding” Arya stated, turning around briefly to offer Margaery a small smile. 

“You’re a vast improvement on Sansa’s exes no matter what happens…” she added matter-of-factly. 

Sansa kicked the back of Arya’s seat, causing the small brunette to jerk forward. 

Margaery and Gendry chuckled as they let the two sister’s continue to argue playfully for the rest of the journey - their child like antics a welcome distraction for Margaery.

It wasn’t long until they arrived at Robb and Theon’s, their quaint three-story house already buzzing with friends and family. 

The married couple greeted them cheerfully at the door, forcing hugs out of Arya before moving on to Gendry and Sansa, and finally Margaery. 

Despite Sansa’s sweet, calming words and Robb and Theon’s genuine excitement to see her, it wasn’t until Catelyn greeted her with a warm hug that Margaery began to relax. Between that and the initial introductions with Ned, Bran and Rickon going smoothly, it became very apparent that as long as she continued to treat Sansa like the goddess she was, then the Stark’s would treat her like a member of the family. It warmed her heart to know that Sansa had such a strong support system, a family that clearly loved her for exactly who she was. 

She momentarily thought about her own family back in Highgarden. They got on fine, kept each other up to date with big/ life changing events, spent the holidays together, but they weren’t close… not like this. There was no warmth, no unrequited support for how she lived her life. After she and Loras came out to their parents it became clear to Margaery that her grandmother and Loras (plus Renly) were her only true sources of love and support. Well them, and now Sansa. 

Whether or not Sansa loved her had yet to be said, but she definitely felt it. She could no longer imagine a version of her life without the gorgeous redhead in it.

She must have been deeper in thought than she realised because suddenly she found herself in the kitchen with Sansa and Robb. Catelyn and Ned left behind to scold Arya and Rickon for wrestling in the middle of the living room.

“I think our baby brother likes you” Robb grinned as he handed Margaery a drink, wine, not whisky. It didn’t seem wise to head straight for the hard stuff when trying to impress Sansa’s entire family.

“Rickon?” She mused. “He barely said a word to me…”

“Fighting Arya was his way of showing off” Robb laughed as he handed Sansa the other glass of wine he had poured. 

“Poor boy was trying to impress you…” Sansa added with an equally amused tone. 

“Shame he picked an impossible opponent” Robb countered. 

“He should have waiting for Jon, his chances of winning would have been much higher.”

Robb laughed, agreeing with his sisters statement. 

“You guys chatting shit about me already?” Came a deep voice from behind Margaery, causing her to jump a little. 

Sansa and Robb both chuckled. 

“You know I should really get back to hosting…” Robb insisted, a cheeky glint in his eye. 

“Traitor…” Sansa mumbled as the eldest of the Stark siblings left the room. 

“Help yourselves to whatever!” He called out before completely disappearing. 

Margaery stood back and watched as Sansa wrapped, who she could only assume to be Jon, up in a tight hug. Despite being smaller than Sansa in height, Jon still managed to lift his sister off of the ground ever so slightly. The southerner smiled at the interaction, once again warmed by the knowledge that her girlfriend was so fiercely loved.

“Marge, this is Jon. Jon, this is my girlfriend Margaery” Sansa beamed, clearly glad they were finally meeting. 

It suddenly dawned on Margaery that she recognised Jon, he was the handsome man that had bumped into her outside of the Red Keep all those weeks ago.

How she hadn’t made the connection sooner was beyond her. Sansa’s flat was littered with family photos after all… Though in her defence, Jon wasn’t in as many of the photos as the rest of the family. When Margaery had asked her girlfriend why, the redhead had simply laughed and claimed that Jon was a brooding diva that didn’t like having his picture taken. 

Margaery watched as Jon came to the same conclusion as her. He seemed embarrassed, unsure of whether to acknowledge their previous encounter, however brief. 

“We’ve actually met before” she said softly, tentatively reaching out to shake his hand. “But it’s nice to officially met you.” 

Jon smiled, relaxing a little as he shook her hand. “You too.” 

Sansa looked confused, her eyes shifting between them. “Wait, when did you guys meet?”

Seemingly out of nowhere, a woman appeared next Jon, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. 

“Jon here hit on her” the woman declared, clearly highly amused. 

“As did I for that matter” she added. 

The woman was none other than the wild northerner that had hit on Margaery at the Red Keep that very same night. Ygritte if she remembered correctly. Such a small world. 

Jon looked torn between being mortified and confused. Sansa just confused, and Ygritte still highly amused. 

“And I take it your Jon’s new girlfriend?” Sansa asked curiously, turning her attention to the fellow redhead in the room.

Margaery recalled Sansa mentioning that Jon would also be bringing someone he was newly seeing to the party, it put her remaining nerves at ease knowing that she wasn’t the only new-comer.

“Yep, names Ygritte” the woman offered with a wild smile. 

“Jon and I met the same night we both met Margaery.” 

Jon turned his full attention to his girlfriend, “we did?” 

Ygritte laughed, “yeah dummy, I was in the smoking area when I saw you knock into her, saw the whole thing.” She paused briefly before deepening her voice, “It was nice bumping into you…” she mocked, echoing Jon’s words back to him before laughing.

Margaery couldn’t help but laugh as well, as far as impressions went, it was a pretty good one. 

“I have to say, you’re attempt wasn’t much better…” she pitched in, her tone light and joking. 

Jon chuckled at that. 

“I guess thanks are in order… If you hadn’t turned us both down, we might never have met” he half joked, smiling in Margaery’s direction. 

“You’re such a sap” Ygritte accused as she punched him in the gut. 

Not all that lightly if Jon’s grunt was anything to go by. 

The unruly redhead quickly followed the punch up with a kiss, pecking Jon on the lips - a hint of a love sick smile plastered across both of their faces. 

They reminded Margaery of two children in the playground bullying each other because they secretly liked each other, it was oddly sweet to watch. As strange as they may seem, they clearly liked each other a great deal. 

Speaking of strange duos, Arya entered the kitchen, Gendry in toe .

“What’s up love birds?” Arya greeted, as she pulled a couple of beers from the ice bucket presented in the middle of the table, passing them to her boyfriend before hopping up on the kitchen counter. 

Gendry rather skilfully capped both beers against the counter top before passing one back to Arya and hopping up on the counter top himself. 

“Nothing much, Jon and Ygritte fancy Margaery. Apparently they both hit on her” Sansa replied in a nonchalant, playful tone. 

There wasn’t an ounce of jealousy behind the redhead’s words. Margaery was glad to find that Sansa had taken the news for what it was, an entertaining story and nothing more - the last thing she wanted was to accidentally cause an argument between the redhead and her brother.

Arya laughed whole heartedly. “Well, you and Jon did always have similar tastes…”

“That was one time” Sansa and Jon argued in union. 

Margaery locked eyes with Sansa, an amused grin spreed across her face, silently asking the redhead to fill her in. Sansa simply rolled her eyes before replying…

“We unknowingly slept with the same woman. We didn’t realise until years later… She was my first.”

“Mine too” Jon added quietly. 

“A friend of the family so to speak…” Gendry joked, causing everyone to laugh. 

As the laugher died down, Margaery wrapped her arm around Sansa’s slim waist, leaning up in reach of a chaste kiss. Sansa smiled and leaned into her touch, wrapping her own arm around the brunettes shoulders. 

Margaery was a little surprised to find how comfortable she felt, how at ease she was in a house full of Stark's. She could definitely get used to this.

“What’d I miss?” Yara asked as she entered the room, intruding on the conversation. 

“Jon and Sans slept with the same woman.” Arya answered plainly, as if reading a mundane fact aloud.

“At different times” Sansa pointed out quickly. 

“Oh, and Jon and his new girlfriend, Ygritte here, hit on Margaery” Arya added before taking a sip of her beer. 

Yara laughed as she grabbed her own beer and settled into the group conversation. 

“Ballsy move Jon. Hitting on your sister’s girl with your current girlfriend? That’s a little too kinky even for my tastes… ” 

Margaery groaned inwardly. Trust Yara Greyjoy to assume something was far more obscured that it actually was. It’s a shame that Stark family gatherings, on occasion, also meant Yara as well. How she and Theon turned out so differently was beyond her. 

“I wasn’t with Ygritte at the time, and I didn’t know Margaery was Sansa’s girlfriend” Jon stated with a huff.

“Actually, I wasn’t…” Margaery corrected. “We weren’t even really dating then. But your sister here was the one I was in such a rush to see…” she added, gently tugging Sansa in for another quick kiss. 

“Okay, we’re gonna need to set some ground rules for you two, you’re far too gross” Arya protested. 

Sansa simply lifted her middle finger, aiming it directly at her younger sister as she pulled Margaery in for another kiss. 

Margaery couldn’t help but giggle against her girlfriends soft lips. 

“Come at me once we’ve had sex in your bed…” the redhead stated, turning her attention back to Arya. 

Margaery’s eyebrows lifted a little in surprise, that definitely wasn’t on their kink list - there was clearly a story there. 

The younger of the Stark sisters narrowed her eyes in response.

“You wouldn’t…” the small brunette challenged.

“You did.” 

“That was one time” Arya argued, mimicking Sansa from before. 

Margaery couldn’t help but be amused by the guilty look on Gendry’s face as he attempted shy away, partially shielding himself behind Arya. Ridiculous really, given that he was twice the size of his petite girlfriend. 

“And here I thought you fancy southern folk were meant to be well behaved” Ygritte pitched in, causing Jon to groan. 

“We’re not southern!” he argued, as though the two of them had already had the exact same conversation, multiple times. 

“Everyone south of the wall is southern” the wild redhead stated as a matter-of-fact. 

“How far beyond the wall are you from?” Yara asked, as if the further north, the more impressed she’d be. 

“Far enough” was all the redhead gave her. “Where are you from?”

“Iron Islands” Yara stated proudly. 

The two then seemed to stem off in to some sort of strange staring match. It was as though they were sizing each other up, silently acknowledging the others background and phasic as if i trying to suss out which one of them would win in a fight. Margaery would put money on Ygritte, she seemed scrappy. 

After awhile the group filtered off, gradually all returning to the living room - the evening now in full swing. After a couple of hours of steadily drinking and socialising (Margaery effortlessly carrying on conversations with different variations of the Stark family), Margaery and Sansa found themselves momentarily alone. The young couple happily took the opportunity to quickly check in with one another. Despite barely having left each others sides all night, they hadn’t had much chance to speak to one another directly - always part of bigger, group conversations. 

Before they knew it, their moment alone was over. 

“So girlfriends huh?” Yara questioned as she approached the couple. 

The islander gave the pair a once over before focusing solely on Sansa, “I didn’t think anyone was capable of taming the sapphic Goddess… You must be fucking dynamite in bed.” 

“That’s for Marge to know, and for you to never find out.” The redhead shot back without pause.

A sudden jolt of arousal shot through Margaery’s body, landing directly between her thighs. Hearing her girlfriend sass her old rival like that was undeniably hot. 

Yara just laughed, completely unfazed by Sansa’s rebuff. 

“In all seriousness though, I’m happy for you guys.” The islander stated, her tone completely genuine. 

“Really?” Margaery asked in shock, thrown by the mere concept of Yara Greyjoy being pleasant, towards her no less.

“Yeah, you’re clearly good together.” 

Margaery was a little sceptical but thanked her old uni acquaintance all the same. Maybe Yara had grown up some what after all. 

“Plus you look pretty fucking hot…” The islander added with a wicked grin. 

Both Margeary and Sansa rolled their eyes. And just like that, the old Yara was back. 

“Wait, did you just admit that I’m hot?” The southerner asked in a slightly shocked, amused tone. 

“Don’t get me wrong Tyrell, I still find you annoying… But I’m not blind.” Yara replied, as if a little annoyed that Margaery had made her admit her attraction out loud. 

Margaery laughed whole heartedly at that. “Oddly, I think this might be the most pleasant conversation we’ve ever had…”

A hint of an amused smile spread across Yara’s face. 

“Don’t get used to it”, the islander warned half heartedly. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it…” Margaery replied with a small smile of her own. 

After years of on and off arguments and bickering, it felt like they had finally come to an agreement that the other wasn’t so bad after all. 

“Should I go…” Sansa asked. “You two are clearly having a moment…” she added suggestively, her tone playful and joking. 

Margaery gently nudged her girlfriend as if to say ‘don’t be ridiculous’. 

“I’d rather you stayed…” Yara started. “Maybe we could enjoy a moment all three of us? Somewhere more private…” She added suggestively, a bold smirk plastered across her face. 

“Oh Jesus” Sansa sighed in disbelief. 

Only Yara could turn a remotely sweet moment into the prospect of a threesome. 

“Sorry Greyjoy, but I don’t share.” Margaery stated firmly as she wrapped her arm securely around her girlfriends waist, pulling the redhead closer towards her. 

Yara held her hands up in defeat. 

“If you ever change you’re minds, you know where to find me…” she said as she wonderer off, dodging through a sea of people in search of someone else to no doubt torment. 

“Well that was interesting…” Margaery acknowledged as she let go of her hold on Sansa’s waist, turning to fully face her girlfriend. 

“What makes you think I’m yours to share?” Sansa asked seriously, her eyes stern. 

A pang of guilt shot through Margeary, she mentally kicked herself for acting like a possessive arsehole. Sansa was not hers, no one was anyone's - the notion that a person belonged to anyone but themselves was one she actively disagreed with.

“I’m so sorry darling! I don’t know what came over me” she said apologetically, genuinely disappointed in herself. 

“I usually don’t stand for that shit” Sansa started firmly, “But on you, a little possessiveness is actually kind of hot…” she added with a sly smile. 

“Oh?” Margaery asked with a quirk of her eyebrow, her guilt quickly replaced by arousal. 

Sansa simply hummed in acknowledgement as she leant into the brunette’s personal space a little. 

“Shame we’re in house full of people, I’m getting wet just thinking about what else we could be doing right now…” the redhead cooed heatedly, her voice just above a whisper.

Margaery’s breath hitched as images of them fucking flooded her mind, the memory of her pleasuring Sansa with their new toy only hours ago still fresh. 

“Fuck Sans…” was all she could manage in response, once again flustered by her girlfriends ability to turn her on at the drop of a hat. And at the most inopportune moments she might add. 

She quickly gathered herself, determined not to let her girlfriend get the better of her, she was Margaery Tyrell after all, poise was her forte - that and seduction. 

“You know darling…” she drawled as she ran her fingertips teasingly down the side of Sansa that was blocked from view. “It’s unwise to get me all riled up when we have no way of being alone…”

“And why’s that?” The redhead challenged mischievously. 

“You know as well as I do that I can tease all night long…” the brunette started as she continued to stroke Sansa’s side, pulling at the skin tight fabric of the redhead’s top. 

“And that’s exactly what I plan to do…You're going to be a quivering mess, begging to be fucked before the parties even over.” She added heatedly, confident that her plan to turn the tables on her girlfriend had worked. 

Sansa gulped loudly, her bright blue eyes turning several shades darker. 

As the redhead opened her mouth to speak Robb approached them. 

“What are you two whispering about?” The man asked curiously, unknowingly interrupting their rather intimate conversation. 

“Oh nothing” Margaery lied, her voice dripping in innocent - as though she hadn’t just suggested that his sister beg for her to fuck her.

He eyed them suspiciously before seemingly dropping the issue.

“Well, foods up. Help yourselves…” he offered kindly. 

Margaery had to admire his hosting skills, he’d been nothing but charming and attentive all night - allowing Theon to relax and simply enjoy his birthday. Their relationship was truly inspiring.

“I suggest you act quick, before Arya devours the lot…” he continued causing Margaery to giggle. It was a well known fact that Arya could eat anyone out of house and home. 

“Thanks Robb, I’m starved!” She declared dramatically before taking hold of Sansa’s hand and heading towards the impressive array of food Robb had set out.


	14. You're secrets safe with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansaery sneak off for a quickie. That't it, that's the chapter...
> 
> Bonus Arya at the end because I love her and can't help myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, enjoy the update - it'll probably be the last one of the year. However I have been working on another, more tame, Sansaery story that I plan on uploading before the week is through. It's an angsty high school au set to be called 'let's ruin the friendship' - go check it out if you're interested. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and feel free to comment! X

Sansa began to regret her decision to tease Margaery about a minute after doing so. It had been exactly two hours since she had admitted to finding the brunettes brief outburst of possessive behaviour attractive - something she was struggling to explain, even to herself. 

When the southern rose had reacted so strongly against Yara’s suggestion it had shocked Sansa. Margaery wasn’t the jealous type, she had expected the brunette to simply laugh off the ridiculous offer, not grab her, practically marking her territory. 

However, what had shocked Sansa even more was that she liked it. A lot. She usually didn’t tolerate possessiveness, there was no room for it in a relationship, but she knew Margaery well enough to know the brunette hadn’t meant it, not in the truest sense. The southern rose would never try to claim or control her (not unless asked nicely), so Sansa had chalked up her girlfriend’s reaction to the brunette’s past rivalry with Yara. Given the redheads own distaste for Yara’s advances, it had sparked something inside her, something that made her want to tell her gorgeous girlfriend to take her there and then. 

Since then, Sansa had been struggling to shake that very thought. Margaery wasn’t exactly making it easy on her either. The brunette hadn’t been lying when she said she planned to tease the redhead for the rest of the evening - regardless of their surroundings. 

Between the coy looks, discreet touches and the filthy promises of what was to come, Margaery soon had the redhead squirming. Sansa was seriously contemplating dragging Margaery upstairs and demanding that her girlfriend take care of the ever growing pool gathering between her thighs, her brother-in-laws party be damned. 

“You alright sis? You seem a little distracted…” 

Sansa desperately tried to rid her mind of sinful thoughts regarding her girlfriend’s skilful tongue as she focused in on her brother’s voice. 

“I’m fine” she assured, trying and failing to act natural. 

In her defence, it was hard to act unfazed when Margaery insisted on subtlety caressing her arse. 

“Maybe you should slow down on the wine” Jon offered with a deep chuckle, completely oblivious to Margaery’s actions. 

“Speak for yourself” the redhead shot back as she gently pushed her brother’s shoulder, causing the man to momentarily lose his balance. 

The three chuckled as Catelyn approached them.

“Now, now children.” The woman warned jokingly.

Sansa felt Margaery’s hand immediately retreat from where it rested against her backside - apparently secretly touching her in front of her mother was a step too far for the southerner. Sansa inwardly smirked, knowing actually how to get back at her girlfriend for all the torturous flirting. 

The redhead excused herself, claiming she needed to use the bathroom as she sauntered off, ready to put her plan in action. If Margaery was going to insist on sexually frustrating her, turning her on to the point of no return, then it was only fair that she do the same for her girlfriend. 

Upon reaching the bathroom Sansa swiftly entered, locking the door behind her. She headed straight for the mirror as she pulled her phone from her back pocket, setting it aside. She then made quick work of unbuttoning her trousers, letting them fall to the floor, revealing the red lace thong that lay beneath. After giving her reflection a once over she retrieved her phone and snapped a series of photos of herself in the mirror.

She reviewed the pictures, briefly questioning her sanity as she stared down at images of her in nothing but a red lace thong and a skin tight, semi see-through black turtle neck… She was no stranger to sending her girlfriend semi nudes but this was her brother’s home, currently occupied by her entire family, and her she was, so desperate for Margaery that she was willing to risk sending the woman inappropriate photos just to best the brunette at her own game. 

They had played this game before, often at work, but their desire to flirt with one another at inappropriate moments had never reached these heights before. It was as though they were at war, constantly raising the stakes, daring each other to give in and ravish the other. It had the potential to get out of control, quick. 

She shuddered at the mere thought of Margaery’s reaction to the receiving the photos as she landing on the one that showed clear evidence of a darker, wet patch against her core. Without another thought she opened up her feed of messages with Margaery and pressed send. 

Quickly followed by a text that read: 

I know how much you like to admire your handy work x 

As Sansa returned to the party she immediately scanned the room for Margaery, only to find that the brunette wasn’t there. Frowning a little she set out for the kitchen in search of her girlfriend. Still nothing. 

As she turned to leave, her mother found her…

“Sansa love, did Margeary find you?”

“No?” Sansa questioned curiously. 

“You took awhile so she went looking for you, worried you weren’t feeling too well… She looked a little flushed herself actually. Have you two caught a bug from the office?” Her mother asked, shear concern evident in her tone. 

“Maybe…” Sansa lied. 

She felt a little guilty for letting her mother believe that they may be sick but it wasn’t exactly like she could tell her mum the truth.

“I best go find her, check she’s okay…” the younger redhead added, heading towards the kitchen door.

“Of course sweetheart. Let me know if you two need anything!” Catelyn offered sweetly. 

Guilt flooded Sansa’s body once more. Her mother seemed genuinely worried and all she could think about was finding Margaery as quickly as possible in hopes of continually this tortuous game they were playing. 

She quickly made her way through the living-room and back down the hall towards the bathroom, assuming her girlfriend had started there when looking for her. To her delight, she immediately spotted the gorgeous southerner gently tapping on doors before trying the handles. It sudden dawned on Sansa that Margaery had never been to Robb and Theon’s before, bar the kitchen and living-room, she had no idea which room was room. 

“Looking for someone?” The redhead teased lightly.

She suppressed a giggle as she watched Margaery jump a little in response to her voice, as though scared she’d been caught by someone that wasn’t her. 

“Darling, there you are…” The brunette said as she turned to face the northern beauty, a sly smile tugging at her lips.

Sansa tried not to let the way Margaery was looking at her affect too much, she was uncomfortably wet as it was. 

“My mum thinks we may have caught a fever” she stated mindlessly as she walked towards her girlfriend, stopping just shy of arms reach. 

“I suppose she’s not entirely wrong…” the southerner joked suggestively as reached for Sansa’s waist, gently tugging the redhead closer to her.

Sansa laughed lightly as she wrapped her arms around Margaery’s neck. She hummed at the pleasant sensation of being in her girlfriend’s arms, if she weren’t so sexually frustrated she might stop to note how sweet the embrace was. 

“You know, it’s a good thing I’m already smitten with you because that line was pretty lame.” 

Margaery chuckled, “not my best, I’ll admit…” 

The brunette’s light laugher quickly turned into her signature smirk as her hands began to stroke Sansa’s sides. The redhead’s heartbeat quickened as she felt delicate fingers travel from her waist, up her ribs, stopping just shy of her breasts, before retreating back down and starting all over again. Such a simple action normally wouldn’t affect her so much, but given all the previous teasing, all the pent up frustration, the slightest touch was enough to set her body on fire. 

“Please forgive me darling, my heads still a little fuzzy from looking at a certain photo I just received…”

Sansa bit her lip in response to her girlfriends words. Mentally congratulating herself for getting under Margaery’s skin the way she had intended. 

The two now stood impossibly close, their lips mere inches away from each others. Sansa’s hands rested at the nape of Margeary’s neck, her nails gently digging into her girlfriends soft skin as she felt the brunette’s hands once again leave her waist, only this time they traveled downwards, stopping once they reached her arse. 

She whimpered as the southerner gave her buttocks a firm squeeze, causing their bodies to press flush against one another's. Part of her wanted to fight this, to keep the game going, but a much bigger part of her wanted to give in and let Margaery have her way with her. 

“Marge, I want you so bad!” she whispered hotly. 

Margeary hummed approvingly, a smug look plastered across her face, “I told you you’d be begging before the night was through…”

Sansa practically growled in response. Just like that she snapped, any resolve she might of had about whether to give in was gone, she needed the southern rose and she needed her now. She quickly glanced down the hallway, double checking that there was still no one in sight, before pulling away from her girlfriend in favour of grabbing the brunette’s hand and dragging her further down the hall.

“Darling, where are we going?” 

“Somewhere no one will find us. I can’t wait any longer.” 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Before Margaery could really comprehend what was happening she felt herself being ushered into a room that appeared to be a home office, the door swiftly shutting behind her. Her mind raced, heartbeat quickened… Was Sansa seriously suggesting that they fuck here and now? Despite her teasing, she hadn’t expected the redhead to give in before the party was over -assuming her girlfriend would be too conscious of being caught. She was rather conscious of it herself. 

Before she could give it another thought Sansa pulled her into a heated kiss, the redhead barely allowing her any time to respond before seeking out her tongue. It was quick and dirty, nothing like any of their usual initial kisses and Margaery loved every minute of it. 

Overcome with pent up desire, she eagerly pawed at her girlfriends body as she backed the redhead up against the door, they lips still locked in a feverish kiss. They clung to each other, desperately groping at any and every inch of one another’s bodies as if it were their only source of sustenance. 

Sansa let out a soft groan as she tugged at the stretchy fabric of Margaery’s dress, practically ripping it from the brunettes shoulders in order to free her breasts. 

The southerner’s breathe hitched as the cold air hit her bare chest, her nipples immediately began to stiffen - though she suspected that was nothing to do with the cold and everything to do with how needy Sansa was being. 

“Do you have any idea how distracting your aversion to bars is?” The redhead moaned as she cupped the brunette’s breast, caressing them roughly. 

Margaery let out a quiet moan of her own as she pushed her chest further into her girlfriends touch, the redhead’s luscious lips now firmly attached to her pulse point. She was quickly becoming the needy one, moments away from begging to be fucked. 

“Are you complaining?” She teased.

“Not in the slightest” the redhead stated before dipping lower, swiftly replacing one of her hands with her mouth.

The brunette sighed appreciatively, her girlfriend’s lips and tongue truly were the most skilful she had ever come across. 

“God, I love your tits. So pert and perfect.” Sansa mumbled as she continued to kiss, lick and suck at Margaery’s supple flesh. 

Margaery tried desperately to contain her moans, not wanting to be heard, or worse, caught entirely - though the thought secretly thrilled her. 

As much as she was enjoying every minute of Sansa’s attention she couldn’t shake the image on slick red lace from her mind. Ever since receiving that photo she had wanted just one thing - to taste her girlfriend’s delicious cunt. 

She tugged roughly at red locks (not enough to hurt), dislodging her girlfriends lips from her chest before pinning the redhead more firmly to the door with a bruising kiss. Sansa seemed a little taken back by the sudden change but moaned quietly all the same. 

Margaery made quick work of Sansa’s trousers, unbuttoning them before dropping to her knees to rid the northern beauty of them completely. She glanced up the length of her girlfriends gorgeous body, the redhead now clad in nothing but what she wore in the photo, before leaning forward, licking a broad stroke against damp red lace.

“Don’t you dare fucking tease me any longer.” Sansa warned as she lifted her leg, resting it upon a box conveniently placed beside the door, effectively spreading her legs just enough for Margaery to gain better access. 

The redhead then pulled her own knickers to the side, exposing her glistening sex to Margaery and stared down at the brunette as if to say ‘what are you wanting for?’

An uncontrollable shiver ran down Margaery’s spine, Sansa’s dominant side had reared it's head before but never to this extreme - It was insanely hot. 

Without reserve Margaery gripped Sansa, one hand on the redhead’s hip, while the other found purchase on the back of her elevated thigh, as she leant forward, delving directly to where her girlfriend needed her most. 

The two of them moaned in union, Sansa at the sensation of Margaery’s skilful tongue against her, and Margaery at the taste of her girlfriends sweet cunt. 

The brunette wasted no time in getting to work, lapping at Sansa like her life depended on it - Sansa was right, there was no time to tease, not now, not while the party was still going on just down the hall. 

She felt the redhead grip the top of her head, thrusting down against her lips, urging her impossibly close.

“Marge, more… use you’re fingers…” the northerner half demanded, half pleaded.

It would appear Sansa was just as desperate to come as Margaery was intent on making her do so. All too happy to oblige, the brunette slipped a single finger into her girlfriends slick heat. She hummed, loving to feel of Sansa’s tightness around her digits. She would honestly never tire of fucking the stunning woman that tower above her. 

“So good!” The redhead praised quietly, practically humping the southerner’s face.

“Don’t stop. Gods, please don’t stop!”

Margaery double her efforts as she looked up, watching in awe as Sansa’s body began to stiffen, the redhead’s eyes shut tight as she held onto the door handle for stability. 

“You’re so fucking sexy” the brunette stated as she eased a second finger into Sansa’s needy core, fucking the redhead just how she liked. 

“Ah fuck!” The northerner groaned, trying and failing to keep her voice down as she threw her hand back in pure ecstasy. 

Margaery should probably have reminded her girlfriend to keep the noise down but in that moment couldn’t care less. She could feel Sansa begin to tighten around her fingers. She loved this part, loved watching her girlfriend tumble over the edge, it gave her a high like no other. 

“That’s it darling, come for me…. I know you’re close, I can feel it.” 

A couple more well timed flicks of her tongue and Sansa came undone, shamelessly rocking her hips into the brunette’s mouth as her juices seeped for her core. Margaery didn’t mind, it fact she loved it, given more time she’d happily let her girlfriend ride her face to completion all night long. 

As Sansa’s hips stilled, her over sensitive body twitching, legs shaking, Margaery slowly removed her fingers before sucking them into her mouth - it would be a shame to waste a single drop of her girlfriends sweet come. 

“So fucking delicious” she praised as she rose from her knees, once again coming face to face with her stunning girlfriend.

“Jesus Christ…” the redhead signed through heavy pants, still spent from her orgasm. 

The brunette simply smirked before leaning into kiss her girlfriend. Sansa hummed at the taste of herself as they kissed, slow and sensual, a vast difference from before. 

“We should probably get back to the party…” Margaery suggested between kisses. 

Though extremely turned on, and very reluctant to go the rest of the night without release, she suspected that they had been missing for long enough. 

“Not before you come” The redhead stated firmly as she switched their positions.

Only difference was that Margaery faced the door, bent at the waist slightly, her forearms rest against the solid frame as Sansa stood behind her, toying with the hem of her dress. She shuddered, a fresh coat of arousal leaked from her core, flooding her already ruined underwear. 

She knew they were running out of time, risking more likelihood of being questioned about their whereabouts, but she didn’t have it in her too care - If Sansa insisted on getting her off, giving her exactly what she wanted, then who was she to argue.

She shivered as Sansa moved her tousled brown curls to one side, exposing her bare neck.

As though able to read her thoughts, the redhead kissed up her neck before stopping just shy of her ear, “don’t worry, we won’t be much longer. I’ll have you coming in 5 minutes flat.” 

She let her girlfriends words wash over her, so cool and confident, it made her blood run impossibly hot. Just like that, Sansa was in control again, Margaery putty in her hands. 

The brunette’s breath hitched as Sansa lifted the hem of her dress, bunching it around her waist, exposing her skimpily clad arse. Without a beat her underwear were gone, left half way down her thighs as slim fingers became to stroke her overheated cunt. 

She felt so dirty pressed up against a wall, tits still spilling out of the dress that was hitched up around her waist, her knickers barely off… It was as though she were partaking in some rushed, cheap one night stand. Only she would never allow a stranger to see her like this, take her like this - this kind of exposure and vulnerability was reserved for Sansa, and Sansa only. She’s be lying to herself if she said she didn’t find the whole thing undeniably hot. 

Without delay Sansa entered her with two fingers, she was so wet that they slid in with ease. She groaned as quickly as she could manage, overcome with the sensation of suddenly being filled - the redhead was right, at this rate she was going to come in 5 minutes flat. 

The hand currently gripping her hip came up to toy with her exposed breast, messaging the mound several times, occasionally pitching and pulling at her nipple.

“Jesus darling…” she signed as she brought her own hand to rest on top of Sansa’s, encouraging the redhead to play with her tits more firmly. 

The northerner took her queue and began to palm Margaery’s chest more roughly as she increased the speed of the fingers buried deep inside the brunette’s tight cunt. 

Margaery bite down on her bottom lip, hard, to stop herself from screaming. It wasn’t often that her girlfriend was so rough with her, but when she was, it thrilled the southern rose to no end. 

“Gods, I’m so close already…”

“Just on schedule” Sansa teased. 

“Keep playing with your perky little tits” she continued as she moved her own hand down the brunette’s body, quickly finding Margaery’s swollen clit.

Margaery immediately spasmed as Sansa began to rub tight circles over her most sensitive nerve. Between that and her girlfriend filthy demands it was all too much, the tension in her body has been building for hours now, she desperately needed release.

“Fuck. I’m gonna come…” she hissed as she felt herself begin to clamp down around Sansa’s talented fingers. 

“Gods yes. So hot! Come for me.” the redhead encouraged as she increased the speed of her fingers once more, fucking Margaery at a relentless pace.

“Oh fuck!” The brunette practically growled as her girlfriends words sent her over the edge. 

She shook uncontrollably, barely able to keep herself up right as she fought for breath. 

“Jesus… Even just a quickie with you is better than an entire night with anyone else” she stated matter-of-factly, marvelling at the feel of Sansa’s fingers still deep inside her. 

Sansa hummed in agreement as she gradually slowed down her thrusts, eventually removing her fingers entirely. 

“Just glad I could return the favour…” 

Margaery pulled up her knickers and spun round to find her girlfriend mirroring her own actions from before. The redhead moaned as she sucked her fingers clean of the southerner’s juices. 

“Fucking delicious” the northerner smirked, a cheeky glint in her eyes, once again mirroring the brunette’s earlier actions.

Margaery’s eyes darkened, “I’m going to need you to stop that and get dressed before I ravish you again.”

Sansa bite her lip as if contemplating the brunette’s suggestion to keep going, before simply smiling and leaning in to place a quick kiss against Margaery’s lips. 

“Save it for later” she hummed as she retrieved her trousers and began to redress. 

Margaery did the same, rearranging her dress before turning her full attention back to her girlfriend. They gave each other a once over, both reaching out to fix the others smudged lips and ruffled hair. Once satisfied that they no longer looked quite so freshly fucked, they agreed on an excuse, a harmless lie about drinking too much and needing some fresh air, before making their way back to the living room, hand in hand. 

As luck would have it they slipped back into conversation with the others easily, it would appear that everyone else (mostly the Stark men) were now too drunk to even realise that the couple had been missing in the first place. 

Able to relax with the knowledge that they had gotten away with it, Margaery insisted that Sansa stay and chat to her brother’s while she go get them both a drink. 

To her surprise the kitchen was empty when she entered, she felt a little odd helping herself but Robb had assured her time and time again that it was more than okay to do so. 

As she finished pouring Sansa a wine and fixed herself a whiskey, Arya entered.

“Marge, just the woman I was looking for” the Stark woman announced cheerfully. 

“I need you to do me a favour” she continued.

Margaery eyed her suspiciously, Arya never referred to her as ‘Marge’, she knew the petite brunette well enough by now to know that she was up to something. 

“What is it?” She asked curiously. 

Arya said nothing, instead she retrieved a phone from her back pocket and held it out in front of her for Margaery to examine. It took the Tyrell woman a second or two to realise that the phone was Sansa’s, only, unlike when she had last seen the phone, the screen was now cracked. 

“I take it that was your doing…” the southerner questioned, though she already knew the answer.

Arya simply nodded. 

“And you want me to take the blame for it…” the taller brunette continued, easily putting two and two together. 

“If she knows it was me I’ll never hear the end of it! But if she thinks it was you I doubt she’ll even care, she’s incapable of being mad at you…”Arya reasoned. 

Margaery rolled her eyes. The woman had a point, Sansa would never get mad at her for something as trivial as a cracked phone screen, the redhead would however scold Arya for days if she knew the truth… Even so, she wasn’t in the business of lying to her girlfriend. 

“How did you even break it?” She asked, attempting to stall. 

“Long story, it’s irrelevant” the younger woman replied, shrugged it off as if it were nothing. 

Suddenly it dawned on Margaery that Arya had been in possession of Sansa’s phone for god knows how long now, what if she had gone snooping, what is she had come across photos that were specifically not family friendly…

“Wait, you didn’t go through Sansa’s phone did you?” 

Arya narrowed her eyes in response. 

“No, why?” She asked, clearly intrigued by whatever Margaery was worried about. 

“Nothing. It’s Irrelevant…” the taller of the two stated, shrugging the question off as easily as Arya had done moments ago. 

The stark woman eyed her for a couple more seconds before seemingly letting it drop. 

“So, do we have a deal?” Arya asked with a quirk of an eye-brow. 

Margaery sighed. “I don’t know, I really don’t feel comfortable lying to Sansa, even if it is only something small…”

A small smile tugged at Arya lips, clearly pleased to hear that the southern rose had no intention of ever being anything but honest with her older sister. 

“I like where your head is at Tyrell but how about, If you do this for me, I won’t tell Robb and Theon that you and Sans just had sex in their study…” 

Margaery eyes widened, her face turning uncharacteristically pale.

“How did you know that?” She asked in shock. 

She genuinely thought they had gotten away with it until now. 

“You two aren’t exactly discreet…" The stark woman accused, amusement evident in her tone. 

"Got to say, I never pegged my sis as the type to talk so dirty ” she added, as if torn between being slightly impressed and wishing she'd never discovered such a fact in the first place.

Margaery cringed at Arya's word, “Oh god, you heard..."

"Unfortunately so..." the smaller of the two commented. 

"Did anyone else hear? Does anyone else know?”

“You’re secrets safe with me…” Arya hummed, a mischievous grin spreed across her face. “All you gotta do is claim you cracked the screen of Sansa’s phone”, she added nonchalantly. 

Margaery huffed in defeat. “Fine.” She drawled before continuing, “I can’t believe I’m being black mailed by a 22 year old.”

Arya smiled snuggly in return. 

“That a girl!” The younger woman cheered, passing the phone off to Margaery before grabbing a couple of beers and heading back towards the door. 

Before exiting, Arya paused and turned to face Margaery once more, “You know Marge, you really are the best person Sansa has ever dated…” she stated earnestly.

Margaery smiled brightly at Arya’s words. Sansa’s younger sister was odd to say the least but Margaery had grown quiet fond of her as well. Despite all of her banter and brazen comments, the petite brunette was a sweetheart deep down - a fact that only people close to her knew. Margaery felt truly honoured to be one of those people. 


End file.
